


The Only Moment We Were Alone

by Pyro_Kittens



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Takes place after Raising the Barn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro_Kittens/pseuds/Pyro_Kittens
Summary: Having been enjoying a rare moment of peace despite the previous series of emotional events on Homeworld, Steven is caught off guard as a strange creature intrudes into his dreams. The encounter leads to a series of events that introduces him to two new gems, both cursed with a corruption slowly growing inside of them as they are determined to try and do as much good as they can before they are transformed back into their monstrous forms.--------A fic I wrote mainly for myself, but one that I would hope would inspire others to do the same, as I had a lot of fun planning and writing this story.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

“Woooo!”

Steven had to admit it to himself, he was getting far better at being able to tell when he was dreaming. And though it still meant that he was subjected to the occasional cotton candy clouds, an appearance of dogcopter, and the occasional sitcom scene, he was enjoying every minute of it. Yet as he dashed between clouds with his super jumping abilities, the bright blue sky in perfect hue behind him, he still wished he could have more control on his abilities of accidentally invading Beach City’s residents dreams. Even if they seemed not to mind, he felt it was a bit of an invasion of privacy especially after that Lar’s incident so long ago. 

“Wooo, woo, woo…” Steven’s breath puttered out, even in dream land he still had to deal with fatigue. Landing on a particularly cozy looking cloud, he slumped over and plopped down to take a seat. Taking in the sight of the large blue ocean beneath him, probably made out of some sugary concoction instead of saltwater, he unwound his previous hype to take in the sounds of the peppermint seagulls flying by.

“Hmm.” He happily hummed to himself, he was grateful to be able to take a short peaceful break from the usual missions and training, even if it was in a sugary concoction of a dream. He absentmindedly tore a part of the cotton candy cloud beneath him before shoving the overly sweet confection into his mouth, and letting it melt. Closing his eyes he softly embraced his back into the sticky cloud, as he let himself relish the moment as the rays of light shone down onto him, slightly chilling him as he shivered from the sudden cold.

“Wait a second,” Steven thought aloud, propping himself up. “The sun’s supposed to be warm!”

As he looked down on the cloud he sat upon, he noticed a large shadow slowly climbing its way over him entirely. Shooting his gaze upward in surprise, his eyes slowly climbed the sky to find the source of the obstruction and paled at what he saw. 

A monstrous pure white moth flapped it’s large wings over the clouds, slowing it’s flight when it’s dark pupiless eyes took note of the figure sitting beneath it. Steven froze in place at first, unsure of how to proceed before he quickly remembered he was still dreaming. That led to two possibilities of how this insect came into his mind, he accidentally traveled between consciousnesses again, or for some reason he was now concerned about giant moths. 

Standing up from his seat, Steven took no fear in calling out the creature. “Hey, you! Big bug creature!” He shouted upward as he stared down the insect, who in turn slowly began to descend to his level. 

It wasn’t long before the larger being delicately settled on the pink fluff that Steven had stood on, only gently shaking the platform. Steven was forced to look directly at the voidless eyes of his new acquaintance, which looked to be empty orbs in it’s sockets. It felt like an eternity of the two staring at each other before Steven made the first move to speak. 

“So, uh, why are you here?” He said nervously, still cautious about the intrusion.

The moth in question responded by continuing to stare, unblinking and unmoving. Almost as if it were in a deep concentration within itself, or unsure of how to proceed. 

“I don’t usually dream of things I don’t think about.” Steven continued, pushed by the silence. “And I’m sure I haven-”

“He..lp.” A strained, barely audible voice spoke carried by the sea breeze, stopping Steven’s words in its tracks. 

“W-what?” He stuttered. 

“Pl...e..as..e” The voice continued, its words broken and slow. “Fi...nd m...e” 

“Find you?” Steven questioned, not sure if his attention was drawn to the creature before him or the voice that seemed to surround the both of them. “Where? And who are you?”

Suddenly he nearly jumped as he saw the massive moth begin to move in the corner of his vision. The creature’s rigid legs slowly released their hold on the cloud as it began to hover free of it’s grasp. It’s legs worked with rigid movements to all point to the circular spot at it’s chest, desperately motioning towards it. 

“Thi...s is m..e.” The voice said again, this time louder, clearer, and increasingly desperate. 

“Fi..nd me.” It said again, faster and less broken.

“Fi..nd me!” It began to shout. 

“Find me!” It perfectly projected, the once pristine dreamscape now turning dark and sinister as the clouds and sky swirled around the two. Steven grasping at his placement on the clouds’ surface as the wind began to pick up, threatening to tear him away.

“Help us!” The voice yelled for the final time before the entirety of the plane tore itself apart. The sky splitting in half as the winds howled, Steven panicking in the middle of it all, trying to wake himself up from the nightmare. 

He realized through the chaos that his cheeks began to feel bitterly cold, and then to a warm wet feeling. His eyes snapped open and he was welcomed with the sight of his house’s wooden ceiling. He stumbled to sit up wiping at his cheeks and realizing he had been crying. Though he also felt something else soaked onto his face, and quickly realized the source after a lick from Lion had dragged across his right cheek. 

“Oh, Lion.” Steven quietly said, affectionately patting his mane. “Thanks for waking me up.”

In turn Lion blinked back at him, his tongue stuck slightly outward in a rather comedical position. 

“That was a bad dream,” Steven stated as he clutched at his pajamas gently. 

As much as he would have liked to chalk up the event to a bad night of sleep, there was a detail of the dream that still haunted him long after he had awoken. When the towering moth had gestured to it’s torso desperately for him to see, he realized why it was so important that he notice it.

There was a gem perfectly placed in it’s chest.

~*~ 

Steven groaned at the first morning light that shone through the screen door of the beach house. He had definitely not gotten enough sleep through the night, especially when his thoughts were too wrapped up in that earlier dream. 

But having so much time to think through the night let him come up with a plan. And after quickly scarfing down his breakfast he knew exactly what to do. Though he had planned to tell the other Crystal Gems about his dream, they were currently nowhere in sight and most likely were deep within their temple rooms, or in Peridot’s case asleep in the bathroom. And as much as he would have liked to wait for them, or better yet barge in on their personal time and call for an emergency meeting, this was an issue that was perhaps of dire importance, or so the gem in his dream sure seemed to push. 

“Alright,” He spoke aloud to himself, and Lion’s lazing form over snug in the sunny space by the windows. “Time for some reconnaissance work!” 

Tossing his dishes into the sink he dashed over to the entrance of the temple, the door lighting up in reaction to his gem and opening to a perfectly pink cloudy landscape.

“Room,” Said Steven as he hurried into the enclosure. “I need a way to the basement.”

The room in turn did not object and cleared a hazy corner of the fluff filled space to reveal a pole. 

“Thank you!” Steven was sure to show his gratitude as he ran over to the pole and excitedly slid down far into the lower levels of the temple. 

He gained speed as he slid, before using his momentum to project himself through the air.

“Triple fudge dash with no cheese!” He cheered as he effortlessly spun in the air, until he had face planted onto the floor. 

“Yep, perfect landing again.” He said as he limped towards the center of the temple basement.

Reaching the center he took in the sight of all the different gemstones that had been gathered throughout the years of the Crystal Gems. Different colors, shapes, and sizes all held in separate bubbles floated in place throughout the space of the room, all gemstones remaining dormant. 

“Ok,” Steven said aloud to himself. “Now which one is… There it is!” Pointing at a pale pink smooth stone, Steven could already tell it was the exact same one he saw in his dreams, now there was the issue of what to do next. 

Pulling the bubble of the gem closer to him, he quietly whispered to the stone in hopes of a response.

“H-hello?” He said, taking pause to wait for a reply. But as he stood there still dressed in his pajamas the temple remained silent as ever. 

“Oh come on.” He groaned, only to get the same result. 

“Maybe I should get the other's opinion on this.” He mused to himself, motioning to carry the bubble out of the temple to find his teammates, they would have surely been looking for him for something by now. Lost in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed the uneven crack that recently opened in the flooring. 

His foot was only caught a moment as his step faltered, shouting out in surprise as he tried to stabilize himself. 

“Woah,” He said as he tripped, switching the bubble to one hand as he catched himself with his free hand. Once able to regain his balance he quickly stood up happy that he was unharmed.

“That was a close one, again.” He returned his attention to the possession within his grasp, which he quickly realized he was holding onto tightly. The bubble having been popped as he instinctively tensed his grasp as he stumbled. 

“Oh no.” 

It was only a matter of seconds before the gemstone glowed brightly, the light taking the shape of a female figure before it was transformed into a large winged creature. It was only when two void eyes stared back at him that Steven had realized the familiarity of the situation. 

An abnormally sized white moth stood at attention, its wings just shy of touching the other bubbles. Steven mirrored it's frozen position for a brief moment out of shock, before slowly relaxing at its lack of response. 

“Uh, hello.” He spoke as he raised his hand in greeting. The creature made no move in response, and only continued to stare at it’s liberator. 

“Well, I shou-” Steven made to leave the room to call for help as he was cut off once again as a sudden violent reaction came from the corrupted gem. It’s leg’s jagged movements gesturing to the gem embedded in It’s chest, as if it were fighting its mind to make the signal.

In response Steven could only watch in horror as he was unsure of how to proceed. 

“What’s wrong?” He shouted in desperation. “I’m sorry I unbubbled you!”

The moth could only seem to continue its erratic movements, continuously pointing to its center gem in hopes of some kind of reaction. It’s wings began to beat rapidly as the bubbles, while moored in place, began to shake from the rising air currents.

“I don't know what you want!” He continued to yell, hoping for some kind of response.

“He….al me.” A voice strained out from the creature. “He..al me!” The voice continued to scream, it’s movements still erratic and forced. “Heal me!” It finally managed to screech, the whole room now slowly starting to turn to chaos.

Unable to think in the panic he was experiencing, Steven did the first thing he could think of. Humorously enough he licked his hand and slowly reached out to the frenzied creature in front of him, carefully approaching as not to be harmed by the fit it was experiencing. His fingers slowly encroached on the soft pink sheen of the stone, he could already feel the cold sensation of the rock on his skin. 

Steven was almost there, until the door to the rest of the temple flew open in a violent shove, revealing three figures obviously distressed and all with weapons drawn. The remaining Crystal Gems all poured into the room in alarm, taking in the situation before all fixating on the position Steven had put himself in.

“Steven!” Pearl was first to cry out. “Get away from that thing!”

“Wha-” Steven pulled his concentration away from the corrupted gem to see the others poised to attack. 

The moth in turn was only becoming more violent, it’s voice now turning into mindless screeching as it desperately struggled against an unseen foe. All the while still trying to point it’s attention on the boy in front of it, on his reaching hand. 

“Steven,” Garnet spoke in a booming voice, reaching over the room’s calamity. “To us. Now.”

Stuck in the middle of the situation, Steven wasn’t sure where to turn. He wanted to return to the safety of his family, but at that cost the suffering gem would surely be bubbled once more and his dreams haunted. On the other hand this creature was appearing to be dangerous, and no matter how much he wished to help it he already knew that his healing powers proved no permanent use for the corrupted gems. 

But before anyone could make any decisions, the moth grew agitated as it’s wings began to furiously buzz with energy. In the span of a moment it lifted itself off the ground in a beat before launching itself at Steven, screeching the whole way. 

“Steven!” The others all cried out at once. Garnet reacted immediately and launched herself across the room, yelling a battle cry as she posed her gauntlets to collide with the insect. 

The event lasted seconds at best, but time seemed to tick slower and slower as a collision between the three kicked up a furious dust cloud that appeared almost instantaneously. Amethyst and Pearl waited in shock near the doorway for the dust to settle, as the scene went dead silent and still. A small cough filled the otherwise silent room as the area finally began to clear. 

“Hmm,” Steven groaned as he felt something nearly smother him, his whole body being entrapped within a tight embrace. “Garnet?” He asked, his eyes tearing up slightly from the sting of the dust. He looked up expecting to see a familiar face, but was met with someone whom he had never seen before returning his gaze with soft eyes. 

“Are you…” The feminine figure paused for a slight moment before continuing. “Alright, Rose?” She said as she curiously studied over the boy she held in her hands, as if she wasn’t sure what to make of him. Steven looked her over as well, her short pale pink hair slightly curled, her skin a near colorless and almost matching deeper pink along with her eyes which were only a couple shades of a darker blue.

“Uh,” Steven responded. “I think so.” He said as he checked himself over for injuries, thankfully finding none. 

“Steven!” Garnet could be heard shouting, the dust finally settling itself as it showed the temple still completely intact. 

“I’m here, Garnet!” Steven yelled out in response, as he saw the tall figure a small distance away turn to him.

While her face had relief written over it, it suddenly shifted as her eyes crossed over the new character that appeared. Her expression was a sudden mix of confusion as well as surprise, as she remained unsure of how to proceed. 

“Steven, Garnet!” Pearl yelled out, running over the scene along with Amethyst as they skidded to a halt next to Garnet. 

“Uh, new gem?” Amethyst added with a tone of bewilderment as she took in the situation. 

Before anything could escalate, Steven knew it would be best if he were to intervene and get to the bottom of this issue. But before he could, he realized he was still being protectively held by the new gem a few feet off the ground. 

“Um, could you maybe let me down?” Steven asked his holder. 

Tearing her anxious gaze away from the weapon wielders, she turned back to Steven with an apologetic glance. 

“Oh, right, sorry.” She quickly apologized, and carefully set him down on the temple floor. 

Now free from her grasp, Steven was rushed to stand in the middle of the two groups. His hands sprawling up to better grab the spotlight from his taller members. 

“It’s okay!” He reassured his family. “I’m okay! No one’s hurt.” He lowered his hands in front of him. The girl behind him slightly cowering in concern as the others stared her down in confusion. The white hood positioned on her head low enough to cover just above her eyes, along with the pale blue stylized rabbit mask angled on the side of her head. She tugged at her plain white dress on her curved figure and pulled at her long sleeves in fear, though a single yellow star positioned on her skirt side, along with the same colored muted accents on her clothes gleamed out through her otherwise forgettable colorings. 

“And I think she’s a Crystal Gem!” Steven gestured to the star at her side, as the newfound gem perked up at the mention of the name.

“The Crystal Gems?” Her soft voice gained volume. “Are they still here? Are they still fighting?” Her expression nearly turned frantic as she searched Steven’s expression for any kind of answer. 

In response the others lowered their weapons, before turning downcast at the question. 

“We’re all that’s left of them,” Pearl spoke, her voice subdued. “Everyone else was lost when…” She trailed off, raising her hand to cover her mouth, unable to speak further. 

“Oh,” The new gem responded in surprise. “Oh.” She repeated, downcast, as she pointed her gaze to the floor. 

“But,” She perked up again, renewed hope shining in her eyes. “Rose Quartz, what happened to her?” She looked around, searching for anyone else within the room. 

“Um,” Steven was the first to respond. “That would be me,” He said as he lifted his shirt, revealing his own pink gemstone. “I’m Rose’s son, Steven. She gave up her physical form to have me.”

“Son?” She asked puzzled. “I’m still a little confused, but does that mean that Rose is?” Her fears were confirmed as she noticed the others dejected expressions. 

“So I guess the rebellion is…” Her voice lowered as she spoke as she returned her head downward. 

“No,” Garnet confidently spoke out, breaking the others out of their trances. “The rebellion was not a failure, not as long as there are gems on this Earth fighting for what we believe.”

“Yeah!” Amethyst agreed. “We’re not gonna let anyone wreck our home!”

Despite the heavy situation that she found herself in, the now free gemstone braved a sad smile. Though her uneasiness of the situation she found herself in was still present, as her expression shifted back to it’s anxious refrain. 

“But I think there’s a better question here.” Said Pearl staring quizzically at the new gem. “Who are you again?” She nervously laughed, perhaps a little embarrassed at forgetting a gemstone of the old Crystal Gems. 

“Oh!” The pink haired figure slightly blushed. “Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself.” She bowed, her rigid stance suggesting the gesture had come from forced practice rather than politeness. “I’m Moonstone, or um, Pink Moonstone” She spoke with her head still turned down. “At your service.”

“Uh, what’s with all the bowing?” Amethyst pointed out. “We’re not one of those stuck up gems, you know.” She said as she slightly rolled her eyes.

“Right, sorry.” Moonstone had quickly straightened herself out, but her eye contact remained limited at best. 

“So Moonstone,” Steven happily interjected. “Were you really one of the Crystal Gems that fought alongside my mom- I mean Rose Quartz?”

“That’s right,” Moonstone kneeled down to be at eye level with Steven, a little more confident as she spoke to him. “I joined alongside all my friends, Turquoise, Onyx, Azurite, Angel Aur-” Her voice cut out as she suddenly turned wide eyed, having been frozen in place for a moment. 

“Oh by the Diamonds I forgot Angel!” She shouted as she launched herself back up to her feet, her face full of panic as she grasped at her head in fear. “Oh please tell me she’s here somewhere!” Her eyes began to frantically scan the other bubbles, looking for any sign of her lost friend. 

“Calm down,” Garnet carefully approached the frazzled gem, reassuring her with a gentle grasp at her shoulder. “We can look for your friend in a moment, but first,” She paused as she looked back at her teammates for confirming glances. “How are you here?”

Moonstone did not bother to turn around, or ask for any clarification. Her shoulders drooped as she gave out a small sigh. 

“You mean, why am I not a monster anymore?” Her voice was soft, tinged with a slight shakiness. “Because Rose’s son healed me.” 

“But it’s never worked like this before.” Said Steven from close by. “I haven’t been able to completely heal any gems from this before.” 

In turn Moonstone shifted to face the four, taking in a deep breath and releasing before speaking again. 

“I was shaped to be a gem with certain qualifications for whatever the diamonds needed of me.” She began to speak. “But there was something that set me off from the others of my cut. I was able to connect with other gemstones in their minds, but only when they fused together, or were bubbled as prisoners.” Her shoulders began to tense again, as she wrapped her arms around herself. “At first I told no one in fear of being shattered, but after the rebellion had broken out my secret was forced out in the open by another gem. I was terrified of the Diamond’s punishing me, but it turned out they saw use in me instead. They used me to talk to imprisoned homeworld gems that we’re out of their reach, or even captured Crystal Gems. Until one day I was able to escape out from under them, by joining up with the rebel forces.”

“But what does this have to do with you being cured?” Amethyst interrupted.

Moonstone forced herself to remain stone faced as she looked at the other gems. 

“Because of this special ability of mine, I was able to concentrate for years within my bubble to gain consciousness not only within the boundaries of my container, but also learning to control myself within the corruption.” Her expression turned pained for a moment, as she bit her lip. “But the catch is, I don’t know for how long.”

“So you could just turn back into that creature at any moment?” Pearl tried to keep her voice calm, but it was obvious there was a tense tone underneath. 

“Not any moment!” Moonstone waved her hands in a panic to correct her. “I think I’ll be able to feel when it’s coming on. It’s my own corruption within me after all, I’ve been working against it for what must have been centuries by now.”

“And what about this Angel Aura?” Garnet asked, as stoic as ever despite the situation. “You seemed in a rush to find her, is she in trouble?”

“Maybe, or she isn’t if she’s been kept here.” Moonstone responded. “While I was trying to force my control over myself, trying to keep conscious even when I was unformed. I was able to peek into her own mind, though it was pure luck that the sudden opening had come to me.” Turning back to the other floating gems, she continued to talk while her eyes wandered over the colors.

I was able to try and teach her the same things I was learning, I was able to temporarily revive her consciousness and convince her to fight herself, fight the corruption.” Returning her gaze to Steven, but still remaining close to the other bubbles, she offered an apologetic smile. 

That’s when I noticed a breach in what I thought was Rose Quartz consciousness, and tried to convince her to heal me with her abilities. I thought it would be worth a shot, but it took some effort just to try and get the words out while I was still stuck in that other form.” She had started to bow before quickly correcting herself. “Uh, sorry about that. I must have scared you pretty bad.” 

“It’s okay.” Steven returned an empathetic smile. “But do you think I could do the same thing with your friend?” 

“That’s what I want to find out.” She replied, before a glimmer of light caught her eyes as she pointed her gaze upwards. Her once forlorn face lit up, as she excitedly pointed towards a bubble holding a prismatic quartz. 

“That’s her! It’s her!” The gem cheered, rushing over to the space underneath the gemstone as she helplessly tried to jump for it. “If I can just…” Though her achieved height was slightly impressive, she made no progress in reaching for her prize. Enamored in her attempts, she had not noticed Garnet walking up beside her summoning the bubbled gem to her hand with little resistance. 

“Oh, that's easier than what I was doing.” Moonstone lightly blushed, embarrassed at her sudden actions.

“So this is her?” Steven asked, as he and the others all began to surround the quartz in Garnet’s hands. 

“Yep,” Moonstone replied. “I don’t want to push, but maybe we could…” She offered a pleading stare at Steven, whom in return gave an enthusiastic smile back. 

“I’d love to try!” He exclaimed, gently taking the bubble from Garnet’s grasp.

“I’m not so sure about this,” Pearl expressed her concern. “What if this doesn’t work? The inner temple could be ruined.”

“Well let's do this outside then.” Amethyst said. “I mean we could always bubble it again if we can’t heal it.”

“Does that sound alright to you?” Steven said as he turned to Moonstone.

“Yes, I think it does.” She said, giving a grateful smile in response. 

“Alright then gems,” Garnet spoke proudly. “Let’s move out!”

~*~

“It’s a lot different than I remember it.”

“Everything’s far different than it was during the war.” Pearl’s voice spoke softly, heavy with past regrets. 

On the other hand, Moonstone was far too immersed in taking in her new sights. Her eyes brushed over every detail of the beach, as the sun still continued to rise over the blue sky. The waves steadily crashed onto the shore, along with the soft crunching sound of her shoes against the sand. As Garnet held onto the precious bubbled gem, the three Crystal Gems discussed what would be the best plan of action should this issue become dire.

Steven, while first engaged in the conversation, slowly left his attention to drift to the new gem as she stood awestruck along the shoreline. Breaking himself away from the others, he shuffled over to her side gazing at the same serene view. She hardly noticed his presence, as her attention solely remained on her newfound curiosity of the outside world. Her body seemed rigid in stance as she barely moved her figure, but her eyes were glued in an odd interest to everything that moved around her. 

“You okay?” Steven asked, as Moonstone jumped slightly at the sudden interaction. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, no,” Moonstone replied. “It’s my fault, I can get too into myself and before I know it I’m barely here anymore.” She anxiously tousled with her hair, her shoulders slouched as her face still remained a worried expression as before. 

“You seem kind of nervous,” Steven commented. “But, I’m sure your friend is going to be alright! If I was able to help you, I'm sure I can do the same for her!”

The nervous gem gave a sad smile. “I know she’ll be fine,” She said. “Even if the purification doesn’t go as planned, we can always just bubble her again.” She took a pause before continuing, her eyes staring downwards. “I’ll probably be joining her in time.”

Steven didn’t have a response at first, though he was quick to remember all the questions he had thought up when they all moved out of the temple, and when Steven took the time to change out of his pjs. He wanted to know about the Crystal Gems, about his mother, about how the two of them shared the same dream walking abilities. 

“Hey, Moonston-”

“Hey, you two ready?” Amethyst yelled from afar, cutting off Steven’s voice. Both Garnet and Pearl were situated in a semi circle, Pearl’s nervous expression stating how she felt of the endeavor while Garnet remained stoic as ever.

“Coming!” Steven replied, turning back to his new friend. “Ready to try this?”

Though her smile proved shaky at best, her determination seemed to shine through as her eyes lit up with a newfound sense of hope. 

“I hope so.”

The two made their way towards the awaiting gems, and joined them in circling the bubbled gemstone gently held in Garnet’s grasp. 

“Everyone ready?”

“So what's the plan?” Steven asked.

Sensing the need for a visual, Pearl expertly projected a hologram of the 4 gems and Steven surrounding a large creature with her own stone. 

“The three of us will remain on defense surrounding the two of you. Steven you need to be careful as you approach the corrupted gem.” 

Moving Steven's projected figure, the small character approached the snarling creature with hesitation. Moonstone fidgeted slightly, grasping a hold on her sleeve as her face shifted to an anxious expression as her eyes stared at the monstrous image.

Pearl took no notice as her focus remained on fully informing her teammates of the dangers. “Moonstone you will have to try and reason with her if anything goes too out of hand.”

Wiping her previous fears from her face, Moonshine stood at attention and nodded attentively. 

“Then if all goes to plan,” Pearl concluded with a feminine figure appearing from a small burst of light. The surrounding projected characters cheering happily. 

“Everyone ready, then?” Garnet asked once again, everyone nodding in agreement. “Alright, let's all get into position.”

Placing the bubble onto the soft sand, Garnet took position along with Amethyst and Pearl. Steven and Moonstone both approached the bubbled gem, offering each other a short glance before Moon reached forward to free the trapped gem. 

With a soft pop, the bubble came undone. A glistening prism of colors shined from the light of the sun's rays. Everything remained still for a moment as the group waited in anticipation. 

For what seemed like ages, the gemstone remained immobile, as if it refused to take shape. But before anyone could lower their guard, the gem lit up in a prismatic sheen taking the shape of a long scaly creature. 

A long furred tail formed from a slender body, as sharp claws appeared on the ends of stubby legs. A solid white covered the body of a semi-large creature, it’s eyes covered by pale yellow fur while two stubby horns pointed out from the large tufts of hair.

At first the creature appeared docile, it formed a solid statue glistening in the harsh sunlight. Yet as seconds passed it suddenly turned a violent temper as it began to thrash around. 

“Angel Aura!” Moonstone’s voice boomed through noise. The corrupted gem stopped it's assault for a brief moment, paralyzed in place as it contemplated the name. 

Seven saw the opportunity in front of him, and thought to take the chance at getting close. Moon walking forward alongside him, he licked his hand and reached forward towards the stone fixed on the hip of the creature. The legs began to shake as the snarling beast began to move free from it’s transfixion, Steven thrusting his hand towards the gem inching ever closer to the colorful shard. 

“Steven!” A shrill voice called out from the beach house. “What are you doing?!”

Flinching his hand away from the creature, Steven swirled his head over to the source of the noise. Unfortunately the corrupted gem did the same, turning it’s once paralyzed eyes to the beach house as it spotted a splotch of lime green by the railing. It’s claws slowly finding traction on the shifting sand before launching itself forward, cries voicing from behind as the beast swept past the figures and crawled onto the ledge of the porch. 

As the corrupted gem stared down its target before it, who was putting up its hands in some strange movement, something familiar stirred within it. That perhaps this colored foreign individual wasn’t so different than it had originally concluded. Yet as it tried to put forth a cautious claw to further investigate, a tight pressure wrapped around the gem’s midsection as it was forcibly pulled back by a purple whip. 

“I got you, P!” Amethyst’s voice yelled as she strained to reign in the prismatic creature. Garnet and Pearl positioned themselves beside her as they prepared to strike. At first Steven remained stunned in conflict, as while wanting to heal the corrupted gem, his want to protect Peridot told him to rush to her side first. But before he could begin to move, Moonstone, who had stood unmoving beside him, pushed herself forward, her eyes focused only on the corrupted enemy struggling in Amethyst’s whip. 

Raising her hand to her gemstone placed on her chest, it began to glow with a soft aura as she pulled a curved object from the light. Following her previous gesture she pulled a long thin shape from her gem with her opposite hand, combining the two together as she held up the items and took aim. Steven quickly realized Moonstone was drawing a bow, her eyes still targeted solely on Angel Aura. 

“Angel!” Her voice cut through the chaos, taking an uncharacteristic trait of confidence. Once again the corrupted gem stopped its violent protests, as it’s limbs trembled uncontrollably. Though in it’s inner turmoil it fought to turn it’s head to the newest source of noise, it’s glassy eyes meeting the distant point of a posed arrow that was alarmingly growing closer.

Steven realized Moonstone had already released her string before he even had a chance to object, and to his horror her accuracy was enough to hit the large target thankfully passing by the other gems without issue. 

To his surprise and relief, the arrow hadn’t found it’s way lodged into the fiend’s head, yet rather exploded on itself on route. The projectile multiplied out of the sudden flash as the numerous additions shot into the ground, surrounding the corrupted gem who slowly began to thrash again, before thin lines criss crossed between the pikes and forced the creature to hiss and squirm on its stomach. 

Lowering her bow and releasing the breath she had been holding, Moonstone let her weapon dissipate before turning her attention to her companion beside her. 

“Um, Steven?” Her old personality returned as she sheepishly looked at the boy beside her.  
“I’m sorry about this.” 

“Wha-” Steven’s words were cut off as he felt himself being picked off the ground, Moonstone’s arms wrapped tightly around his torso as his arms dangled in front of them. Before he asked any questions, Moon had sprinted forward. Running passed the dazed Crystal Gems as they realized whom she was holding, she paced dead ahead to the struggling beast. She had only even paused for a moment when a strange metal box smashed into the sand in front of her, carefully darting around it even when Steven let out a sad moan. 

“Ok, now Steven!” Moonstone had finally halted her assault, presenting him with her arms outstretched to the side of the corrupted gemstone, where the quartz had laid on the prismatic scales. 

“Oh, um, Right!” Steven responded, temporarily dazed at first. Licking his hand once more, he gently slapped the rough stone and waited for a response. The whole beach returned to a tranquil state once again as the stunned audience waited in agonizing anticipation. 

For what seemed once again like a momentous amount of time, yet perhaps was only moments to others, the quartz gemstone began to glow. At first it wasn’t discernible from the sun’s rays shining down on the reflective surface, but soon it was obvious that the intensifying light was radiating from the gem as the once blinding creature soon lost shape as it took the form of something vastly different. 

While there remained to be four limbs, the new figure was far slimmer and shorter than its predecessor. Short pale blonde hair framed light yellow eyes, accompanied with a pale bluish skin as the gem struggled to push herself off the ground with her newly formed shaky limbs. As the arrows surrounding her finally dissipated completely, she rose to her knees with a newfound strength and moaned as she wearily blinked her eyes before rising to her full height, which only proved a couple inches taller than Peridot and Amethyst. 

Transparent ribbons trailed down her back as she stood, as they roped around her torso and arms connecting at the bright yellow star on the center of her white romper. The sand falling from the bottoms of her long boots as she struggled to stay standing, holding her head in slight pain.

“Angel Aura!” Moonstone couldn’t help but cry in relieved joy, gently setting down Steven and rushing to her friend’s side and scooping her up into a tight hug. In turn Angel only offered a bewildered expression, trying to focus her eyes to take in her sudden new environment. 

“W-where?” She stuttered, her voice a quiet whisper barely heard over the crashing waves. Her gaze still pouring over the shoreline, and the various Crystal Gem’s strewn about all taking in the turn of events. 

“It’s…” Moonstone trailed off as she swiped at her tear streaked cheeks. “It’s a long story.”

~*~

“So the rest of the Crystal Gems?”

“Corrupted, like us.”

“Should have guessed.”

After a long needed break after a rather exciting incident, it was decided that the now temporarily reformed Angel Aura, and the now safe Peridot would benefit from some explaining in the comfort of the beach house. Occupying the various chairs and couch, the gems spaced themselves around the two new gems and went on to explain their situation. In turn both Moonstone and Angel Aura explain their own situation, concerning their own corruption slowly growing again within their cores. 

Angel took a deep sigh before speaking, “So Rose is really gone then?” She was met with downcast expressions, confirming her fears. “Heh, she always was a wildcard,” Angel bore a grim smile. “But even this is something unexpected. No offense, Steven.”

“None taken.” Steven offered a sad smile in return.

“But returning to the topic of corruption, shouldn’t we be doing what we can while we’re still here?” 

“I’m not sure what we can do, though.” Moonstone spoke adjacent to her friend. “We barely understand what it is, and even Steven’s and Rose’s healing powers couldn’t fix everything.” Her body shuddered as she continued. “And that song, I can hear it’s echoes in the back of my mind just trying to break free and consume me again…” 

Beside her Angel Aura placed a hand on her companions shoulder, easing her shaking allowing Moonstone to relax her rigid form. 

“Corruption is still something that we have little knowledge of,” Garnet spoke next. “We know it’s placed in the mind, a tear in our light structure that forces us to take unnatural forms.” 

“We were able to be saved by Rose’s shield.” Pearl’s voice rang remorseful. “When the corrupting light washed over Earth, the rest of the Crystal Gems and even homeworld gems were caught in the crossfire.”

“The corrupting light from the great Diamond authorities.” Peridot interjected, popping up from her seat on the ground next to an odd pumpkin creature. “Little is known about it, it’s a need to know basis that only the Diamond’s have access to. Any gem that ends up corrupted is simply marked lost, all data on them is marked obsolete and we are instructed to never bring it up without purpose.”

“Homeland sounds just as cruel as I remember it.” Angel muttered, resting her head onto her hand. 

“My point being that this corruption has little data even contained on homeworld. You two are probably the only gems so far that have been able to regenerate your forms for such a long period.” Peridot shuffled closer to the two, staring hard at them in study. Moonstone fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. 

“Well whatever the case,” Angel said, leaning over to position herself to shield her friend from Peridot’s gaze. “We should use the time we still have to study what we can about this corruption. As the only gems that have been able to make this amount of progress so far, the least we can do is document our work.”

“Oooh!” Pearl excitedly chimed. “I’m certain we have enough materials to create a logging for everything. We may not have all the technology that homeworld has, but we can certainly make do here!”

~*~

“So I've documented everything on our account about what we know of this corruption. How are you doing over there, Moon?”

“Great! We've finished up the drawings of the crime scene.”

Moonstone, Steven and Amethyst all held up their drawings simultaneously. 

Angel scanned her eyes over them before putting in her critique.

“I'd say Steven wins for best abstract piece, Amethyst gets most creative, and Moonstone gets mostly likely to blind me with an overuse of colors.”

In response, Steven seemed to gleam at the compliment while Amethyst simply accepted the award with a nonchalant air. It was Moonstone that retorted Angel Aura’s teasing smirk with a jokingly pouty smile of her own.

“Wow Moonstone,” Steven commented from her side. “You sure like using all the crayon colors.”

Shifting her attention from her subtle face off with Angel, Moon gave a soft smile back to Steven. 

“I guess I can't help myself sometimes.” She chuckled lightly. “I never really got to use so many colors back on Homeworld.”

“Back on Homeworld?” Steven questioned. “Does that mean you used to be an artist?” He asked as his eyes lit up.

Moonstone looked away slightly embarrassed by the attention before speaking. “Not exactly…”

“Zircon gems are purposed for data sorting and processing.” Peridot chimed in as she moved to grab Angel’s finished writing. “Most of them nowadays are in the legal department if not being used to collect certain input.”

“That sounds about right,” Moonstone sighed quietly. “Still can't stand long filing sessions.”

“Though back when we were still formed, I used to hear that some odd gems were given the job of mural painting.” Angel interjected. “Four diamonds, white, blue, yellow and the newest addition of pink. No two murals look apart.”

“Sounds boring.” Amethyst commented from her laid back position on the couch. “Even all the quartz gems have better jobs than data sorting”

“Yeah, all the soldiers that fought under the diamonds.” Angel responded. “Glad I never got forced into that detail.”

“Wait.” Steven nearly outburst. “So you're an off color gem?”

“Sort of,” Angel shifted a glance over to Moonstone with a tired smile as she talked. “I was created from the right material with the right equipment, but it was immediate that I didn't fit the right molding for a high class soldier. Too short, too skinny.”

“Buuut,” Her eyes wandered over to Moonstone again, a devilish smile painted on. “A certain cute gem made a quick distraction when the new batch of us were lined up for quality inspection. My other Angel Aura’s shielded me and another slightly malformed quartz as we took a dash for it, and ended up escaping to Earth.”

“Is that when you joined the Crystal Gems?” Steven asked. 

“Pretty much yeah. Met up with a rogue gem and had the whole rebellion explained to me, even was able to convince an odd gem or two to quit their office job and run off together.” Moving closer to Moonstone, she leaned on the taller gem and softly smiled. “As a way of returning a favor from long ago.”

Steven’s eyes lit up, as Amethyst managed a tired but pleasant smile along with Peridot who was distracted reading over Angel’s newly written work.

Before anyone could comment further, or Peridot could get out her critique on Angel’s writing style, the door to the temple lit up before opening to the exiting figures of Pearl and Garnet.

“Pearl! Garnet! Angel just told us this story about how she escaped Homeworld and joined the rebellion.” Steven exclaimed from his seat.

“What can I say?” Said Angel. “Life as a Crystal Gem is an exciting thing.”

“Certainly beats office work.” Garnet added.

Angel snorted before gently elbowing Moonstone at her side. “See, told you!”

“Yes, but besides that,” Pearl commandeered for everyone's attention. “We found a suitable journal that we believe will be acceptable in documenting this turn of events. Along with any possible future studies on this gem corruption.”

She finished by releasing the rather wide, dense and thick covered book onto the table with an audible thud. The stranded crayons rolled around from the sudden impact along with a fluttering of papers. 

“Oooh,” Moonstone quietly exclaimed, examining the blank brown coloring decorating the cover. 

“Are we sure it's big enough?” Amethyst said, eliciting a laugh from Angel. 

“If we need more materials to document everything I'm sure we can create a second volume.” Pearl spoke nonchalantly. “But this will have to do for now.

“Sounds okay to me, I just have to get my writing and…”

“More like correct your writing.” Peridot spoke up after her period of silence. “These terms you used are outdated by centuries. Not to mention the number of grammar errors due to older forms of terminology. Not to mention…”

As Peridot continued on her rambling critique, Angel simply sighed as she leaned her head into Moonstone’s shoulder.

“This is gonna take awhile.” She wearily commented.


	2. Of Opportunity and Danger

“Any new developments?”

“Not that I can attest to.” 

The sound of pen scribbling against paper filled the empty silence of the room.

“Any feelings of aggression or frustration?”

“Other than at Peridot?” 

“Angel!” A voice whined.

“Alright, no.”

The same noise of scratching resumed. 

“Any signs of corruption leaking into your shape?”

“I'd be poofed now if that happened.”

A sigh.

“Alright, I think we're done then.”

Shutting the large cover closed, Moonstone made to grab the journal and motion towards the temple doors. Angel Aura jumping up from her seat on the couch, followed close behind. 

Reaching out to the enchanted entrance, a lone gemstone grew brighter among the others as the entryway opened up to a rosy room filled with bubbles. 

Stepping into the enclosure, the two gems made their way to an impromptu shelf among the wall created from stray pieces of uneven wood. Carefully fitting the book between the shelves, afterwards taking a moment of silence. 

“I’m scared.” Moonstone said breaking the tension.

A sigh. “I know.” Angel responded. “Me too.”

Turning back to face the numerous floating gem containers above them, the two went quiet as they observed the array of colors.

“I can see Coral, Azurite, our Pearl, Cahorite…” Moon said as her eyes drifted over the bubbles, taking in the various shapes and colors. “I can't see a number of us though.” 

“Yeah, I bet Onyx is some giant creature taking down mountains. Or maybe Morganite is redesigning a giant past gem battlefield as some strange monster.” She let out a dark chuckle. “They were always better rebels than us anyway, it would make sense they'd outrank us in corruption too.”

Though she braced herself for some complaints by Moonstone for her comment, she was surprised when she had managed to get the last word. Sneaking a glance, her companion was too entranced in her examination of all the captured gems. 

“Moon?”

No response.

“Hey, Moon? I know it was a bad retort but say something at least!”

Still nothing.

Though her whole self argued against it, Angel’s only idea was to start panicking. Her chest beat slightly faster as her eyes began to sting just slightly enough to tear up. 

“I’m just really scared too okay? I know I make bad comments sometimes but I'm so afraid of turning back, of hearing that song again. Of never being able to come back. Of any us never being able to regenerate again. But don’t just ignore me when I make a bad quip!”

Her eyes watered over as tears began to flow slowly, a sudden embrace pulled her close as she felt a sense of relief wash over her. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Moonstone apologized. “I was thinking about something and I didn’t hear you the first time, and then I realized you were talking and you got upset… Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Angel said as she sniffled, silently chastising herself for getting so upset. “What were you working on up there anyhow?” She asked, stretching her arms upward to shuffle her friend’s hair.

Chuckling in response, Moonstone slowly let go of her friend and gestured to the floating bubbles. “I thought maybe we could somehow place some gems together.” She said, pointing to specific gemstones amongst the many. “Maybe we could somehow place our friend’s bubbles closer to each other, so possibly we could see them when we get bubbled again. I was looking to see where all our friends are.”

Angel considered the idea, running it over on her head as she considered her own past experiences with Moon’s mind jumping ability. 

“I guess it could work,” She commented, rubbing the last of her short lived crying session from her eyes. “It's worth a shot, anyway.” She continued with a smile.

“Could you give me a hand with this next part then?” Moonstone asked as she motioned for Angel to follow her closer to the center of the temple.

“Sure, I guess. What do you need me for?”

Crouching down, Moonstone held both her hands interlaced close to the floor and stared back at her companion.

“Could you grab the bubbles for me?”

-

The warp pad stationed in the center of the beach house lit up as four figures appeared from the sudden pillar of light. The shortest excitedly jumping off the platform as he called out.

“Moonstone! Angel Aura! Peridot!”

“What is it?” A green head poked out from around the corner, staring quizzically at Steven.

“Peridot!” Steven excitedly chimed as he ran over to the gem. “Could you tell us anything about this?”

Holding up a dark colored sphere, Peridot waved her eyes over the glassy surface as she brought her hand to her chin as she hummed in thought.

“I’m sure it's just a geode of some sort.” Pearl said, walking over to the two of them, Amethyst and Garnet following along. “Though we’re just not sure how to activate it.”

“You're right about it being a geode.” Peridot began. “But I can't exactly say what kind of weather might be contained within this. There's no sign of cracking or opening along any part of it. I don't even think such a tiny rock could produce enough of an artificial storm to be effective.”

“So it's like me then.” Amethyst interjected, smiling wide at the new rock. “Bet it can still do some damage even at that size.”

“Whatever the case,” Garnet spoke. “It's best we keep it under surveillance for now until we know exactly what it is.”

“Where did you find this anyhow?” Peridot said.

“Up near the snowy warp pad.” Steven answered. “It was just sitting right near us when we were about to return home.” Suddenly standing up straighter, his eyes lit up. “That's right I have to tell Moonstone and Angel about this!” He cried out. “But, where are they?” He asked, swerving his head around with no sign of them.

“I think I heard them disappearing into the temple.” Said Peridot. “Probably putting the journal back.”

“Okay, thanks Peridot!” Steven said as he hurried to the temple door, geode held above his head in a triumphant pose. 

The other gem’s voices chatted behind him as he approached the doorway, the central gem lighting up to his own gemstone as the panels began to clear. Excited to show off his discovery, Steven ran into the temple calling for his friends as the door closed behind him. 

“Hey guys! You'll never believe what we f-”

Stopping his words mid sentence, Steven suddenly realized what his eyes were taking in. As Angel unsuccessfully stretched her grip in hopes of reaching a high placed bubble, Moonstone holding onto her legs in a tight grip.

“Oh, Steven, hey.” Angel shifted her attention away from her task, taking notice of Steven's loud entrance. 

“Hi Steven.” Moonstone said, waving shortly before quickly returning her grip to her friend in panic.

Lowering his new treasure, Steven approached the odd duo. “What are you guys doing?”

“We’re, or well trying to-” Angel sighed before letting her hands fall. “Moon I think you can put me down, we’re not making any progress here.”

In response Moon sighed quietly before gently setting down her friend. “I guess you're right.”

“Funny timing you got there.” Angel said, branding an awkward smile, letting it fall as Steven's expression remained a puzzled look. “We were trying to put some bubbles next to each other. We thought maybe Moon here could bring us all together when we get bubbled again.” 

Steven looked up at the floating gems for a moment, letting himself think before quickly returning his attention to the two before him.

“Do you think that it could work?” His voice took a quiet tone, as if he was still considering the idea as he asked.

“We thought it was worth a try at least.” Moonstone replied, gazing up at the bubbles just out of reach.

“Couldn't you have just jumped for them then?” 

“Our abilities are slightly compromised still,” Angel said. “We can summon our weapons fine, and our minds are still intact for now.” She paused before continuing. “But jumping is somehow disabled for us, or at least in terms of jumping high heights.” 

“Heh.” Steven softly laughed, a sad smile painted on his face. “I went through some similar things myself.”

“I think a lot of Crystal Gems did, fighting is something different to data sorting, or being a servant.” Angel Aura said, letting out a small giggle before continuing. “You've should've seen me constantly tripping over my own sword.”

“You should remind us to tell you about the time Onyx carried all of the shorter gems through some of the highest snowfall we've ever seen. None of them had ever seen snow before, and they could barely make their way through the mounds of it.” Moonstone giggled to herself. “I couldn't stop laughing when I saw them all approach our temporary camp. I could just barely make out Onyx’s darker upper half as she was covered in all the colors of other gems clinging on to her.”

Steven laughed along before adding along his own comment. “I once turned all my fingers into cats. I had to douse myself in water to turn back to normal.” He said before trying to dissuade his chuckles with his hand, but failing to do so.

The three of them slowly descended into fits of giggles, before completely breaking out in full fledged laughter. The hollow temple echoing their joy as it 

The other Crystal Gems had gone to search for their missing teammates not long after. They found the three of them far within the inner temple, naming the bubbled gem stones and sharing stories together.

~*~

“By the way Steven,” Said Moonstone as the eight Crystal Gems exited the temple. “I forgot to ask earlier, but what is that orb you've been holding?”

“Oh, right.” Steven said, holding up the dark colored sphere. “We found it near the northern warp pad. It was buried in the snow by a broken tree.”

“I've already concluded that it is a geode, most likely containing an artificial storm.” Peridot injected. “But I cannot discern why such an insignificant sized geode wasn't disassembled by the producers at homeworld.”

“Almost looks kind of familiar,” Said Angel, studying the orb. “Like I've seen it somewhere before.”

“Like  _ we've  _ seen it somewhere before.” Moonstone added in, leaning in closer to the stone. “I’m getting that same familiar feeling.”

“Ooh, weird.” Amethyst spoke, leaning in herself as she stared at her own muddled reflection. “Think it's some type of poofed gem?”

“I can't imagine it is.” Said Pearl. “The desert glass was similar, but it was infused with an object. If it was a corrupted gem it would have surely reformed itself by now.”

“It's also not a drone deployed from homeworld.” Garnet spoke. “And it's remarkably similar to the geode that cracked, adding to Peridot’s theory.’ 

Peridot proudly smiled in response. 

“Yet that still doesn't answer for it's size.” The green gem chimed in, continuing her previous chain of thought. “Homeworld would have no use for a storm this small. As is, it's basically useless.”

“It's not useless, it just has to find its purpose is all.” Both Angel and Moonstone had spoken in unison, still transfixed by the geode.

The room grew silent for a brief moment before the two gems had realized they were suddenly the center of attention. Tearing their gazes away from the orb they looked back at their teammates with confused expressions.

“I feel like I’ve heard that phrase before.” Moonstone began. 

“We just recited it in unison,” Angel retorted. “I'd say we at least  _ know _ it.” Her voice was strained, her face was painted with anxiety. 

“I know we've seen this before,” She continued. “But I can't reach that memory.”

“I don't think either of us can,” Moon interjected. “I guess there's still some parts of the corruption that interfere with our minds still.” 

The room turned silent for a passing moment, as a slightly somber tone overtook the mood before Garnet broke the atmospheric depression. 

“Time for dinner then.” She announced casually, as if the situation had never happened.

“What about the weird rock?” Amethyst asked nonchalantly, unsurprised at her friend's attitude.

“There's nothing we can do right now,” Garnet responded. “So let's move on, and make sure Steven gets fed properly.”

“I’m down with that.” Amethyst responded, the rest of the gems speaking in agreement. 

“I suppose that makes sense.” Pearl said.

“Alright, I guess.” Peridot spoke, sounding slightly disappointed.

Both Angel and Moonstone gave each other somber glances, before slowly taking small breaths, smiling gently at each other, and returning that same expression of peace to their friends. 

Steven was quick to follow the rest, the geode still carefully grasped in his hands as he set it gently onto the couch cushions. 

“What should we make then?” He asked, turning back around to face everyone.

“How about pizza?” Amethyst called out. “With everything on it?”

“Pizza?” Moonstone asked, mild confusion stretched her and Angel’s faces.

“Oh man!” Steven cries out. “You don't know about pizza?”

“We've only been here a few Earth days at best,” Angel commented. “Human inventions are complicated.”

“They aren't so bad once you get them down to their basic components.” Peridot said. “You see humans are able to produce certain flora species due to an ability called farming. I was even able to reproduce this ability…”

Both gems stood enamored by Peridot’s long winding explanations, that seemed to be beginning to trail off into her own farming stories. 

“I suppose I'll call for the pizza then.” Pearl said, as the other gems amusingly listened in on their teammates one-sided conversation.

Moonstone giggling at one of Peridot’s jokes, while Angel Aura subtly rolled her eyes, though unable to completely hide her amused smile. The beach house now filled with a far warmer atmosphere. 

~*~

“Steven!”

Rolling over on his bed, Steven’s eyes blinked themselves awake as he slowly focused his eyes. Soft colors came into view as he realized the whole house was bathed in a pale orange glow. The sun was just rising over the horizon as someone called for his immediate attention.

“Is he awake yet?” Another voice called from below the loft. A little too loudly for his tired mind. 

“Not yet I think,” The much closer voice whispered back. “I don't know how to wake humans. Maybe we should just tell him later?”

“We can't wait that long!” The other voice strained. “And we can't get into any other gem’s room either, not to mention Peridot’s actually asleep!”

“I don't think she's going to be for long if you keep yelling…” 

“What?”

“Nothing!” I'll try and wake him up again.”

Steven felt the slightest bit of pressure touch his shoulder, before it gently rocked his form in an attempt to stir him. 

“Steeveeen… Please wake up…” The voice whispered again. Groaning in disagreement, Steven willed himself to fully open his eyes despite his body’s protests. A worried face stared back at him, pale pink eyes staring at him with an almost desperate glance.

“Moonstone?” He mumbled, before reaching for his digital clock to read the time. “It’s six AM, is everything ok?”

“Well, kind of, sort of…” She couldn't seem to settle her gaze anywhere, her eyes nervously darting around the room as she scrambled for words. “But there's good news!” She finally announced.

“Good news?” Steven asked, still half asleep. 

“Yeah, good news!” The loud voice of Angel Aura shouted from down below. Her tone was excited. 

“The geode that you had found,” Moon began. “I don't know how we remembered but it suddenly came back to us. It’s Turquoise’s geode, I can't believe we had forgotten about it.”

“Turquoise? One of your friends from the original Crystal Gems?” Steven nearly exclaimed, forcing himself awake and propping himself up.

“If our memories are anything to go on, then it is entirely possible.” Moonstone smiled brightly, her own enthusiasm beginning to show as she continued on with her theory. “At the very least this could suggest she may be somewhere out by the northern warp pad.”

“But still corrupted.” Angel spat out from below. 

“Well, yes, I'm sure she would have been corrupted just as the rest of us were.” Her expression dove for a moment, before Moon had managed to pull back up her previous anticipation. “But even just being able to take care of her, and know that she's okay in the temple is something worth pushing for.”

Slowly rising from her kneeling position next to Steven’s bed frame, Moon jumped down from the loft beside Angel Aura. Steven followed her as he crawled out of bed, shifting his weight as he fell over onto the couch.

“So you can't find the other gems?” Steven asked, rolling over to stand up from his seat. 

“Other than Peridot the other Gems are in the temple,” Angel explained. “We can't seem to reach them from the heart, and we aren't able to open their doors either.”

“Except for Peridot,” Moonstone interjected. “But her and Pumpkin were both asleep in the bathroom, and we weren't sure whether to ask her for help considering she can't open the temple doors either.”

“Ok,” Steven spoke, surpassing a yawn. “I'll try and see if I can round up the other gems.”

Slowly dragging his feet over the nicely sun warmed flooring, he crossed the warp pad raising his hand to the door letting his knuckles sound against the stone. 

“Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst!” He called out. “Emergency meeting happening!”

The three waited a brief pause waiting for the anticipation of the doors opening. Only to be met with disappointment as the moment passed with no sign of anyone exiting the doorway. 

“Are they… here?” Moon asked, moving closer to Steven, examining the door.

“Maybe they just can't hear me.” He replied, lifting his hand to the doorway. His pink gem centred in his stomach reacting to the one placed within the stone as the entryway slowly opened to a rose colored room. “Come on, I think I know how to reach them.” 

He motioned for the other two to follow his lead, as they carefully approached the cloud filled space and walked into the room. Angel lightly stepped on the ground, as if she were tip-toeing on top of glass, while Moonstone embraced the fluff as she dared to jump across it's springy surface. 

Steven paid no mind to either of his companions, even as Angel softly yelled at her friend to stop testing the durability of the room’s floor. He stepped further into the room and addressed the sky as he spoke.

“Room, can you show me where the gems are?” He asked, and waited as the clouds began to shift, finally ending with the separation of the pink mass that showed the vision of empty spaces all around the temple.

“I guess they're not here.” He sighed, turning back to face his companions, one which was refusing to move while the other lightly bounced around her. “Sorry guys, we'll have to wait till they come back.”

“What?” Angel outburst, forgetting her previous concern of the floor as her figure slumped. “It already took us so long to figure out the geode though,” She sighed, agitated. “If we wait any longer Turquoise could migrate to who knows where next.”

The room fell silent, Angel fidgeting deep in thought as Steven shifted in his own thinking.

“Maybe we could go find her.” 

The two looked up to see Moon looking rather nervous for simply suggesting the idea. Her hands wrinkling the hem of her dress as she grasped it tightly, her eyes forcing themselves to stare back at the inquisitive expressions directed at her.

“That's not a bad idea.” Angel agreed, her expression now showing a devilish smile. 

“W-what?” Steven stuttered. “But we don't know how dangerous that can be, especially when you don't have all your abilities.”

“Maybe,” Moon tried to speak more confidently than before. “But we can't just sit around and constantly write in journals, thinking we're making the best of our time. I want to know our friends are okay, at the very least.”

She shifted closer to Steven, kneeling down and gently placing a hand on his shoulder as he stared at her in a slight panic. “And being a Crystal Gem means fighting for your fellow teammates. Which is why we can't let Turquoise suffer any longer as she remains corrupted. We have to make sure she's okay.”

“Okay,” Steven relented, his voice a sad pitch. “But that means I have to go with you!” He added on, standing to his full height though he was not as stalwart as he hoped to have shown, considering he was still clad in cartoon pajamas. 

“What?” Moon softly exclaimed. 

“What?!” Angel loudly outburst behind her. 

“I’m a Crystal Gem, too!” He spoke proudly. “And even if I’m not who my mom was, I can still help you find your friend!”

“Steven, I-I don’t know about this.” Moon’s face twisted with anxiety. “We’re grateful for you letting us stay here, for helping us in the first place, but you don’t have to do this for us.”

“Yeah,” Angel spoke, awkwardly walking up to stand beside her friend. “We’re fully capable fighters. We can handle anything thrown at us!”

“I’ve had plenty of fights of my own!” Steven persisted. “The other gems used to always be scared of taking me on missions, but I grew up to understand my powers and become an important member of the team! And that means I’m coming with you to help protect you.” His voice strained with a worried tone, the other two sharing uneasy glances, unsure of how to proceed.

“And that means me, also!” 

All three turning their attention to the open temple door, Peridot shuffled into frame as she raised her hand triumphantly. 

“Logically speaking this, “Northern” warp pad is likely situated near a previously proposed kindergarten location. It was planned to harvest quantities of ruby soldiers along with other needed gems and expand the great Diamond’s armies.” Peridot shifted into a drawn out explanation. “If this creature is located around the area, I should know the basic geographical markings of the geological structures, as well as prove useful as a teammate.” 

There was a brief pause as Peridot finished her unneeded exposition, before Angel Aura made to fill the silence. 

“You could have just said you wanted to come along.” She retorted, her face just shy of an amused smile. 

“Oh, well, I would like to accompany you on this mission.” Peridot blushed slightly, refusing to make eye contact before returning her gaze to the three. “And someone has to assure Steven is unharmed.” 

“I suppose we can’t change either of your minds?” Moonstone pleaded with her eyes, staring at Steven and glancing at Peridot.

“Nope!” Steven yelled determinedly. Peridot followed his answer with her own objection.

“Guess we’re stuck with the anklebiter and the fun-sized Peridot then.” Angel relented, her expression borderline amused as she offered a sympathetic smile to her friend. 

Despite her still present concerns, Moonstone couldn’t help but feel rather touched by the gesture her new companions pushed. And even found herself smiling back at Angel, responding with a quip of her own.

“Whatever you say, short stuff.”

Angel’s smile slowly turned into a pout, as she watched her friend’s exit the temple door before she quietly followed behind.

  
  


~*~

A bright light reflected on the pristine snow, as the stone warp pad dissipated the summoned illumination as soon as it had appeared. Leaving four figures in its wake, one bundled tightly in jackets and scarves as he happily ran into the chilling atmosphere as the others followed closely behind.

“So where do we start?” Angel asked, looking over at Peridot who was already at task taking in her new surroundings.

“I’m not really sure,” Moonstone responded, her hands running over the smooth geode stone in her hands. “I guess we should start looking for any signs of a gem.”

“Hey, guys!” Steven yelled a small distance away from the group. “I think I found something!”

The three others swiftly followed his voice, all circling a mangled tree trunk. From anyone else’s perspective it would appear the tree had snapped at its base, but with closer inspection small ice shards appeared to be lodged into the wood. The tiny specks still smoked with a deadly cold touch, as the gems starred in both confusion and concerned horror at the sight. 

“This is a gem’s work alright.” Peridot spoke first. “There seems to be no precision in which these shards are lodged. And the quality of these projectiles couldn’t have come from anything human.”

“Meaning some gem is nearby, Turquoise or otherwise.” Angel said. “But the only way to know for sure is to find it.”

“I’m still not sure about bringing Steven along.” Moonstone whimpered. “Tree trunks are sturdier than humans.”

“I’ll be fine!” Steven pushed. “I’ve done this kind of stuff before, and I can always bubble if things get too dangerous!”

In turn Moonstone gave a weak smile, only for it to disappear as she turned back to stare at the wreck of a once proud pine tree.

“Well let’s get walking then,” Angel dismissed the conversation. “Before we completely lose any trace of whoever this gem is.”

The four took off once again, Angel Aura taking the lead as she nonchalantly strived through the snow, changing direction every so often when Peridot pointed out another slashed tree or odd shard. Moonstone took up the rear, her eyes shifting back and forth occasionally behind them as she stuck close to the others. 

It seemed like ages of walking through snow and sleet, following similar tree after tree after impaled ice sharded tree before Steven’s legs began to hurt. Though he didn’t say anything for wanting to continue the mission, he felt them starting to protest against the continuous exercise. Enough that when Moonstone spoke up next he only slightly felt disappointed at the sudden stop. 

“Um, guys? Maybe we should take a second to make sure we’re not lost.” Her hand resting on Steven’s shoulder as he was grateful for the break. 

Peridot and Angel stopped in their tracks and turned their attention back to the group. 

“But we’ve barely gotten anywhere,” Angel protested. “Who knows how far along Turquoise, or whoever, could have gotten at this point?” 

“If it is Turquoise, I doubt she would have gone very far without this.” Moonstone said, raising the geode in her grasp higher. “If she lost it, she must be looking for it. Or at least I would hope.”

“I don’t think we’d have to go that much farther.” Peridot said, studying another tree with various ice shards sticking through the bark. “Look at these projectiles, they’re bigger than the others we’ve encountered. They’ve had less time to dissipate, meaning we’re now closer than ever to the creature!” 

In response, the group bore excited smiles as they began to cheer at the thought. Only to suddenly have their faces turn sour as they stared back at Peridot in an expression of abstract fear.

“What?” Peridot questioned, seeing their gazes slowly ascend from her spot to something far taller than her. Following their example, she turned her own attention gradually behind her and was faced with a sudden flush of pale greenish blue with dark streaks. Moving her head upward she found her own eyes connecting with a ghoulish face of sharp pincers, covered slightly with tufts of what looked like stark white hair, connected to a slender body with two pairs of twig like arms and a larger body complete with another two pairs of twindly legs. Peridot’s mind rang as she suddenly remembered the term of an earth creature, something human’s referred to as a spider. 

“Peridot.” Angel was first to break the tension of the unbearable silence, her hand slowly reaching to her gem as the monster remained in a standlock. “Don’t make any sudden movements, and slowly back up towards us.”

Still staring straight into the multiple eyes of the creature's head, Peridot shakily retracted her foot and painstakingly placed it behind her. Continuing to do so with her other foot, before the creature suddenly put one of its own feet forward in response encroaching on the gem. Seeing it’s approach, and noticing the minuscule movement of the figure’s torso move forward, Peridot sprang into action. Ducking just in time to avoid an embrace by the four arms of the spider, the smaller gem scrambled to gain footing on the snow as she crawled in a frenzy to return to her team members. 

Losing out on it’s prey once, the corrupted spider took no time in its second assault as it began to launch itself again at it’s target. Peridot barley from her grasp as it reached for her flailing form. A high pitched noise suddenly scritching through the air as the fiend wailed in pain from a fresh wound at its shoulder. 

A slender arrow hit the creature square in the arm before disappearing, the attacker standing her ground next to her companion gem. Moonstone lowered her bow only slightly as she nodded to Angel beside her, already pulling her own thin sword from her gem and readying her rapier. 

“Peridot!” Steven exclaimed as he rushed to help his friend as she nearly crashed into him with her escape. “Are you alright?”

“I was almost attacked by a corrupted gem and impaled by it’s pincers! Do I look alright?”

“Uh, yes?” Steven timidly responded. 

“Well I guess I did manage to escape the gem’s clutches,” Peridot said, inspecting herself over. “But we still have to defeat that thing, and there is no metal anywhere!” 

“It’s okay,” Steven tried to reassure Peridot in her panicked state. “I think those two know what they’re doing.” He said as he pointed over to the other two gem’s locked in combat.

Providing her own support from the sidelines, Moonstone’s attitude changed nearly completely from her once timid self as she confidently let her bowstring fly as she summoned arrow after arrow to strike the creature from afar. The shafts of light slicing through the frigid air as they struck the opponent’s form before dissipating. 

Even under heavy fire the corrupted spider still threatened to advance on it’s assailant, as it made slow progress towards Moonstone. It was caught off guard as suddenly a small figure shot through the snow and struck a slicing blow from top to bottom. Angel Aura stood her ground as she readied her stance. Shifting its attention to the newest opponent, the corruption brought down it’s upper limbs to impale it’s tiny target, only to be countered by a thin blade that cut at its arms. Screeching in frustration the spider tried once again to attack, only to be assaulted by the rapier again. It soon turned into a frenzy as it desperately tried to land one strike against its counterpart, only for Angel to parry each movement as her eyes darted over the creature to prevent it’s advance. 

“I knew you were tough, Turquoise,” Angel breathed between parries, showing off a cocky smile. “But I’d say you’ve actually gotten better at this.” 

In response the corrupted gem only paused their attack for a split second before screeching out again in an angered cry. Their movements only grew more erratic as it desperately tried to strike it’s opponent. In it’s growing agony ice began to cover its shape in a thin sheet, as it’s pale skin took in the frozen sleet slowly freezing it’s body. 

“Angel, I think she’s doing something.” Moon called from afar. “Keep your distance!” 

“I’m fine!” Angel shouted back, still keeping her sword trained on the gem in front. “Just make sure Steven and Peridot are okay!” 

Moonstone frowned in return, but didn’t bother to argue further as she turned away from the fight to speed over to the two others. As soon as she had reached the two her eyes immediately scanned over Peridot’s figure in search of any injuries, though she consistently drew her attention back to the ongoing battle in worries of her teammates. 

“Are you two ok?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Steven responded before Peridot could outlash a complaint. 

“Maybe we should move you two over to someplace safer,” Moon continued as her gaze continued to shift over to the sounds of Angel’s amused cackling. The smaller gem amusing herself with the struggle, even as she started to lose ground against the onslaught of the creature’s jabs. It’s deformed spindly body continued to gain mass, it’s opposing gem discovering it’s sudden ability to absorb the stray ice shards lodged into various trees surrounding them along with the previous display of ice. 

The now free water conversed around the spider like figure into an icy cocoon. The three gems and Steven looking on with curiosity amongst the tense atmosphere. Angel stepping back and putting herself between the now frozen creature and the others, weapon still raised in anticipation. An uncomfortable silence fell around them as the only sounds heard were the escalating noise of something beginning to crack.

The sound of an echoing snapping slowly became more than just a passing noise, as the source quickly became apparent as their opponent’s icy case showed signs of webbed fractures. The spindly appendages trapped within the casing beginning to shake as it fought its way to freedom. Sounds of renewed screeches, muffled but still audible as it pierced through the trees.

Angel Aura had only begun to turn to face her friends in the suggestion that they make a temporary retreat, when the ear splitting noise broke free from its prison along with a projectile having brushed just past her face. Twirling on her feet, she positioned herself for another attack only to blink in surprise as a sudden pink filter came over her vision. She then realized how close her other teammates had suddenly gotten, as she bumped shoulders with Moonstone.

“Is everybody okay?” Steven asked frantically, lowering his arms. 

“I think so,” Moonstone replied as she looked over Angel. “That was a little too close.”

“What was?” Angel asked, trying to turn around in the small space she found herself in. Which after some inspection turned out to be a rosy colored bubble, with all four trapped inside. Yet she only voiced her surprise when she spotted the deadly ice shards, thankfully not piercing the surface of their shielding, hurtling at them. 

“Guess that explains the shards we saw earlier.” Angel chuckled awkwardly. “But now that we’re stuck until Turquoise is done with her temper tantrum over there. Anyone have any ideas what to do now?”

There was a brief pause as the four contemplated their situation as shards continued to try and strike them, before Moonstone hesitantly spoke up. 

“I guess we could always try fusing.”

“That’s completely out of the question!” Peridot opposed. “I am not comfortable fusing with any gem at this time, and-”

“Peri, calm down.” Angel interrupted the sudden outburst. “Moonstone and I have fused plenty of times before, we can handle this.”

“Really?” Steven excitedly asked, his composure a contrast to Peridot’s anxious stance. “But how can you do it while we’re in this bubble?”

“We’ve been in worse,” Angel shrugged with a confident smile, grabbing her companions hand. “It’s all in the hand motions.”

“We should be careful about breaking our shield, though.” Moonstone replied. “We’re sure to pop it once we fuse togeth-”

Moon’s sentence was cut short as the four suddenly realized that their container began to rock, as the familiar pair of thin arms grasped onto the sides of the translucent bubble with an angry cry. Before anyone could speak of their escalating predicament, their voices cried out as they found their vision swirling as everything began to spin. The green of the treetops mixing with the blinding white snow as the ground crunched lightly underneath their ride. 

“How do we stop this crazy gem from spinning us?” Peridot’s voice screeched over the others.

Angel felt her friend’s grip tightened around her hand, and through the struggle of having to steady herself enough to glance over at Moonstone was met with a determined stare. In turn she breathed out a sigh, before forcing her hands to meet with her partner’s as they twirled as they pulled themselves close together. 

The corrupted gem stopped in its tracks as soon as it realized it’s inhabitants of the strange orb it possessed started to shift and grow in size. The creature swiftly backed away as the strange new form of the two fused gems took shape, destroying the bubble in the process as it towered just slightly over it’s opponent. 

“Whew!” A high pitched feminine voice spoke with a breath, dark pink curls mixed with near white golden streaks wavering just above her shoulder as her pale pink hued body heaved with the exhale. A sheer laced cape draped around her shoulders moved with the breeze, along with the cover over her pale pink puffy dress cut from the same transparent material. Fixed between her lower arms, carried with consideration were the other two crystal gems, while her arms above were free to dust the snow off of herself. All the while humming a tune with a cheery smile as if she hadn’t been posed in danger just moments ago. 

“Angel? Moonstone?” Steven asked from his odd position under the arm of the newest arrival.

“Petalite actually.” She responded with a smirk. “Would have prefered a better introduction, but considering the circumstances I guess I can’t complain. But don’t worry!” She said with a playful wink. “I’m here to save the day!”

Carefully letting down Peridot and Steven onto the snowy ground, Petalite snapped back up to her full height and snapped her hands to her hips. A playful expression crossed her round features, as she stared down the corrupted gem in front of her. 

“Now for you!” She pointed an accusing finger at the corrupted Turquoise. “I know this must be confusing for you,” Her face softened for a moment before returning to her previous determined glare. “But you’re out of control, and trust me when I say I’m doing this for your own good. You’ll be a lot happier bubbled.” Her face drooped again for another moment as she continued. “Besides, it’s the only thing I can really do for you right now anyhow.”

Reaching for both of her gems, a light enveloped her hands as she pulled out both bow and rapier from each stone. Taking the sword, her hands carefully bent the blade to match the curve of the paired weapon, a scimitar forming in her hands as she carefully grasped the ornate handle to point it at her opponent. 

Though the corrupted gem seemed unsure of the new opponent in front of it, it still made to take the aggressive position as it hissed in displeasure. 

In turn Petalite took the time to draw three more copies of her weapon from her gemstones, stancing herself, right foot forward. 

It was a tense standoff as the two stood waiting for the other to make the first move of the match, until finally a Turquoise claw inched forward setting the whole scene into motion. 

At first there was only a blur of kicked up frost and a terrifying screech of both voice and steel. But as the environment settled best it could with the ongoing conflict, the movement had halted as hardened spindly arms met with gem fused metal. The two locked in place as they stared down the other, one with a black eyed stare full of hatred, and the other with sorrow. 

Petalite tried striking from above with her extra arms, but was blocked again with the gem’s spindly appendages. The pink gem instead chose to push her weight forward, taking a step back to let her opponent falter only to return with a fierce shoulder check. The creature taking the blunt force unguarded causing it to stumble backwards nearly falling if not for it’s many legs, though still vulnerable enough to be caught off kilter by another desperate assault by it’s assailant. 

It was a serious clash of both swords and hard stone, Petalite constantly searching for any opportunity to get the upper hand, while the corrupted gem put up a constant defense. A sleet of ice whirling around them with their trade of blows, until finally the two came to another stand still locked in both weapon and arms. 

The corrupted gem made to let out another ragged howl, but stopped as it’s voice was cut off by the sound of a quiet sniffle. It’s guard lowered just slightly by confusion and was soon proven a grave mistake as the pink gem cut through the new opening with a frantic attack. 

“Turquoise, please.” Petalite’s tone was something just over a whisper as she took a temporary halt to her assault. “I know it’s the song, I can hear it play just out of mind in the back of my head, but you have to try and fight it!”

Her plea fell on deaf ears as the opposing creature gathered the snow around her once more, storing water to turn it into a deadly cold force. The ice shards having little time to form as they were launched from it’s body proved vastly ineffective as Petalite easily deflected the attack. 

“I can sing you know.” The towering pink figure stated, lowering her weapons just slightly. “I could sing any song you want.” A shock of cold hit Petalite’s cheeks as she realized her eyes were beginning to blur, as she quickly wiped her eyes clean, refusing to take her eyes off of her target. 

“Just listen to me, please.” She continued to beg, the gem opposite of her unsure of what to make of the situation remained in a defensive stance, backing away with every inch of ground her opponent stepped forward on. 

“You remember all the songs we sang right? The ones you and Onyx were so fond of? Not just boring ballroom melodies and that same jingle over and over again.” Pink eyes watered over completely, overtaking her sight and covering her face. “Actual music! With made up words, and maybe slightly out of tune notes but songs I loved! That we loved…”

An uneasy blanket of silence came over the forest with a heavy air, the two entrapped in the middle of the folds still as statues. Seconds ticked on as neither made to attack.

“It’s the best thing I can do for you right now.”

The beginning of another cry of anger died in the Turquoise’s throat, as it soon realized the sensation of an object thrust through her torso. The three spare arms of her opposition wrapped around the rest of her figure in an almost crushing embrace, an all too sweet voice brushing against her ears.

“Don’t worry, Turquoise.” Petalite’s voice cracked. “I’ll be joining you soon enough, just wait for me a little longer, okay?”

Snow blurred into a whirl as the once standing spider-like creature was no more. The only thing left to prove there ever was an existence of such a thing was the polished stone grasped tightly in a large pink hand. 

“Petalite!” Steven’s voice rang through the trees as it shattered the delicate silence. Boots crunched on snow as two pairs of legs ran towards the now victor. 

“S-Steven.” The large gem’s voice stuttered as she rushed to dry her eyes, putting on a pained smile as she dissolved her remaining weapons. “And Peridot, I’m so so happy to see you two safe!” Her voice raised an octave as the both of them stopped just in front of her. 

“The corrupted gem, you beat it.” Steven’s voice sounded anything but cheerful, as he looked at Petalite with concern. 

“Did you bubble it yet?” A more frantic voice came from Peridot. “There’s no way we want that thing coming back.”

“Oh, right.” Petalite said as she slowly opened her palm to stare at the stone cradled within it. “Here, Steven.” She said as she crouched down, lowering her hand to offer the gem to him. 

“Uh, right.” He said in reply, encircling the dormant being in a rose bubble before tapping it to send it away to the temple. 

“Time to go back then,” Petalite said with the same sad smile plastered on her face, stretching her legs as she raised to her full height. “Don’t want the other Crystal Gems worrying about us.”

“Hey, Petalite?” Steven’s voice timidly spoke. “Are you alright?”

“Of course!” Petalite’s bubbly voice said. “I’m completely fine! Though I know the two other gems that fused to make me are feeling a little down.” She said raising a finger to her chin in thought, tilting her head lightly. “They might need some time before they are ready to come out.”

“What do you mean?”

Giving a soft sigh, Petalite crouched down again to be closer to Steven’s eye level as she gently spoke.

“As a fusion I was able to feel the culmination of their feelings when I fought that mean gem, and boy did they have a lot of feelings about it.” Her eyes drifted off to the sidelines as she continued, staring at the remnants of the confrontation just moments ago. “They’re not ready to unfuse yet, because they want to be able to work out what they’re feeling while they’re still connected, while they can still understand each other best. So as Petalite I’m all okie dokies, but as Angel Aura and Moonstone,” Her voice trailed off as she turned her head to show off a near unbearably sweet smile to Steven. “They just need another moment or two, alright?” 

“Alright.” Steven said, his own expression parallel to Petalite as his face twisted with worry.

“Though by the way,” Petalite said as she stood up, swerving her torso around to scan the area. “What happened to our adorable Peri? She was here a second ago.”

“Well, why you two were talking,” Peridot interjected into the conversation as she strolled up nonchalantly to the pair, a familiar orb held in her arms. “I was making sure we didn’t lose our other item.”

“The geode!” Petalite outburst in surprise. “Pebbles and shards, I had almost forgotten about it! Thank you, Peridot.”

Graciously taking the small stone from Peridot, the pink gem stared at it for a moment before her expression softened as she handed the item to her other companion.

“Steven, do you think you could hold on to this for me? Just until the two parts of me come back.”

“Sure.” Steven said as he carefully took the smooth rock into his grasp. He took a moment to gaze into the muddled reflection of himself, his eyebrows burrowing in uneasiness as what started off as a simple mission had turned out worse than he could have expected. He let out a small sigh, before something had grasped his body and began to lift him up into the cold air. 

“W-woah.” He commented as he realized Petalite was gathering both him and Peridot up into her grasp, holding them close to her gem. 

“Ready to head back?” The large gem asked with a bright smile. 

“If you’re suggesting what I think you are, and you’re thinking of running us back,” Peridot responded, tightly clutching onto the pink fabric she was pressed against. “Then tell me that you’re careful enough that you won’t drop us from this height?”

“It’s fine, silly!” Petalite happily responded. “I’ve done this plenty of times with  _ way _ more gems!” 

“Now hold on tight!” She said, leaving no time for any further rebuttal as she leaped upward through the cold, brisk air.

Two screams pierced the once peaceful comings of the morning, one in excitement and the other in horror.

  
  


~*~

The beach house was encased in darkness, save for the few strands of moonlight filtering in through the windows. Everything remained in a deep silence save for the tranquil sounds of crashing waves just outside the screen door. 

Moonstone wasn't sure how to feel, sitting at the very edges of the wave’s reach on the softly lit sands of the beach. The mission was an overall success, she-  _ they _ had all accomplished what they set out to do, bubble Turquoise, ensure Steven and Peridot are safe, and make it home with all their gems in at least a repairable amount of pieces. 

The other Crystal Gems were well concerned after Steven had taken to tell them all the events in dramatic reenactment, but thankfully they didn’t overreact. Or at least they hadn’t overreacted too much. They had seemed reluctant to reprimand the team, considering how downtrodden they looked when they returned geode in hand, and a new gem snug inside a bubble along with the others. 

And thankfully Steven managed to get off with minimal reprimand, of which he was pleased about, especially with his description of his last punishment involving a lack of television for one thousand years. Moonstone was confused at the unknown concept of a "television," but by the way Steven had spoken of his withdrawal of it she figured it was of great importance. 

But now that the events of the day had wound down, being able to sit alone with her thoughts on the seashore was both needed and tormenting. Her mind could not move on from the vibrant image of Turquoise’s terrified eyes staring back at her, the sword’s blade held uncomfortably tight in her grasp as she saw her own reflection staring back in her friend’s glassy gaze. 

She let out a small breath she hadn't realized she was holding, curling herself tighter as the corner of her eyes pin pricked with tears. Placing her head into the comforting space between her arms, she only raised her gaze up when her ears suddenly picked up a set of footsteps closing in on her.

Angel's tired smile looked down at Moonstone's matching exhausted expression, the two sharing no words but understanding each other all the same. 

Releasing her knees from having been clutching them close, Moonstone stretched them out in front of her as Angel gently sat down beside her. The former intertwined her arm with her partner's, letting her head rest upon her shoulder as the two stared out into the distance. 

Both knew they'd have plenty to discuss in the morning to come, but for the time being they had this moment to share together.


	3. The Calm and The Storm

"It's getting worse?" Pearl's voice bore heavy with concern. 

"We knew it wasn't going to get better." Angel said with a pained smile. “That’s still a dead end we can’t seem to figure out.”

"Regardless," Moonstone interjected. "Maybe we should figure out what to do with what time we have left. "

The living room of the beach house now bathed in the sunlight of the new day. The Crystal Gems all scattered around the chairs and couch once more as Moonstone and Angel explained their predicament. 

"How much time is left?" Peridot asked. 

"Not long," Angel said with a slight shiver as an uncomfortable wave of cold washed over her for a moment. "Doubt we have many sunrises left." She finished while dejectedly pointing her gaze out onto the sunny beach. 

"Well," Steven interjected, his voice was unsure but quickly gaining confidence. "Let's make the most of it then! What do you guys want to do more now than ever now that you're free here on Earth?”

Both gems in question paused, their minds processing the question. They remained quiet for an uncomfortably increasing time, before Angel broke the silence with an irritated groan.

“I can’t actually think of anything,” She said, frustrated.

“I have to admit,” Moonstone added. “I can’t really come up with anything either.”

There was another pause before Steven thought to break the tension with a suggestion of his own. 

“Then let us come up with something!” He enthusiastically said, throwing his arms out in referral to the others around him. “We all have things we love about Earth, so why don’t we show you what's so great about it?”

Angel and Moonstone shared a hesitant glance at each other.

~*~

“So are doughnuts just nuts with dough?” Moonstone’s curious voice said as she stood before an even more curious store, complete with a strange round and colorful object placed precariously on the roof. 

“Well, sort of.” Steven responded, moving toward the door motioning for the other two gems present to follow. “It’s made with dough, but they don’t have any nuts in them.”

“Not really seeing the appeal.” Angel said, entering the store as she was hit with the suddenly sugary sweet scent of the shop. “Why would anyone want something so unbearably loaded with whatever smell this is?”

“Welcome!” A cheery voice called from the further end of the doorway, a smiling man looking eagerly at his potential customers. 

“Hello Mayor - um, Mr. Dewey.” Steven said walking up to the counter, the two other gems hesitantly trailing behind him. 

“Hello there, Steven. What can I get you today?”

“I’ll just get my regular,” Steven replied, before turning to his companions, both still unsure of what to make of their surroundings. “Do either of you want something?”

“Want, what?” Angel asked, staring at the pastries. “These odd round circles?”

“Yeah, doughnuts are sugary treats that make everyone's day better.” Steven responded enthusiastically.

“So you do the,” The prismatic gem swirled her hands around as she searched for the right word. “Eating things with them?”

“Well, yeah.” He responded, stifling a chuckle. “I know not all gems like it, Pearl can’t stand it. But it’s something I adore from Earth, and I wanted to share it with both of you.”

“I assure you all our doughnuts are the best on Earth!” The smiling man at the counter proudly proclaimed. “As former Mayor of the great Beach City, I can assure you that our product is top notch.”

Angel paused for a moment, thinking over the words of the salesman before turning to Steven.

“I think I understood, maybe a couple of those words.”

He gave a chuckle in response, before directing his attention over to Moonstone, whom was removed from the conversation as she intensely studied the bright colors of the food behind the glass display. 

“Do you see something you want?” Steven asked her, noticing that she gave a small startle at the sound of his voice.

“Oh, um, maybe?” Moonstone squeaked out. “They look sort of pretty, with all the different bright colors.” She took a pause, staring intently at the baked goods once more before continuing. “I guess I wouldn’t mind trying one of the pink ones…” She said trailing off into a timid whisper.

“I’ll just get what she’s having.” Angel said to the doughnut clerk, gesturing over to her friend. 

“Two pink Lars and a classic Dewey, coming up!” He responded, quickly pulling out a pair of metal tongs and gathering the doughnuts into a paper bag. 

“Thanks Mr. Dewey!” Steven happily said, exchanging the bag of treats with an odd green piece of paper that neither of the other gems understood. But before either got the chance to ask, their tour guide was quickly motioning for them to follow him out the doorway and onto the concrete of the store front. 

“So do you want to try your doughnuts?” Steven asked, fishing out the two pink pastries out of the bag before offering them to the two gems. 

Both of them hesitated for a moment, before grasping one each in their hands. They studied the sugary confections over, unsure of what to make of their recent purchase. They looked to their other companion as they watched him grab his own, taking a small bite of the treat as he hummed in satisfaction. 

Angel looked over at Moonstone, of whom looked back undecided on how to proceed, and shrugged her shoulders before taking a small nibble of the sprinkled pastry. Her face remained neutral as she chewed, before a smile began to slowly grow on her face as she reached for her friend’s arm. 

“Moon!” She said excitedly. “Try it, it actually tastes good!” 

Now being pressured into trying her own, Moonstone hesitantly sniffed her doughnut once more before tasting it. Her own face following the same pattern as her partners as she lit up in joy. 

“It’s sweet! Really sweet!” Her voice rang. 

“See, doughnuts are the treat that makes everyone’s day better!” Steven said, smiling brightly as he repeated his words. 

The three shared a small laugh together, basking in the sun outside the store as they tried and failed to savor their food. 

~*~

“Rose’s healing fountain?” Moonstone’s voice squeaked out as her eyes studied over the scene in front of her. Rose petals occasionally fell from the many flower bushes, much to Angel’s chagrin as she kept brushing them off of her. 

“I know it’s seen better days,” Pearl said as she walked ahead of the other two. “But this was one of Rose Quartz’s most sacred of sanctuaries.” She dipped a hand into the healing waters of the pool, letting herself a moment to be lost in thought as she stared wistfully at the clear surface. 

“A part of me is surprised it’s still standing.” Angel muttered aside to Moonstone. “With the rebellion near decimated with that final attack I’d have thought any remaining crystal gem structures would be gone with it.”

“I guess we should just be all the more happy that it’s still here, then.” Her companion said with a somber smile. “I remember on more than one occasion of how important this place was to everyone.”

The three went silent, letting the atmosphere of the area speak for itself, as they took in the serene calm and let it reverberate within them. 

“Some days I still can’t believe she’s gone.” Pearl’s voice whispered as she started longingly at the fountain’s center statue. The gem remained almost frozen as she remained in thought, unbeknownst to her of the quartz behind her fidgeting in place before ultimately shattering the peace. 

“But she’s gone, isn’t she?” Angel outburst in frustration, Moonstone failing to calm her friend down as she continued her yelling. “She’s gone, we’re all still here, what’s the point of staying in a place like this just to be sad about something that’s over?” Still trying to quietly protest her companion’s angry reasoning, the other gem paused in her efforts after she heard sniffling. “I just want to move on already, there’s no point looking back at all of this when we have things to deal with now.” Angel stopped as her throat tightened, turning her eyes away as she brushed her nose with her hand, her partner gently threading their fingers together in a solemn comfort. 

She hadn’t expected a light touch on her shoulder however, as her body jumped slightly at the unexpected contact. 

“I know Rose is never coming back,” Pearl began, taking a small shaky breath before continuing. “Even after all this time I’ve been having difficulty moving forward, I think I’ve finally come to terms with everything.”

She looked forlornly over to the fountain, staring directly at the stone centerpiece figure. 

“Rose is gone, and we’re still here.” She took a shaky breath, before putting on a sad smile and turning back to the two. “But we’re our own gems now, here on Earth. Everything is different than what it was on homeworld, but that means we get to be our own gems.”

“It’s what Rose would have wanted.” She finished retracting her hand. 

“To be our own gems,” Angel parrotted quietly, sniffling. “I guess without the war now I, or we,” She said entiwing her hands with Moonstone next to her. “Can figure out exactly what it means.”

“I just hope we can figure it out together, someday at least.” Moonstone said resting her head gently on her friends for a moment. “I think Rose would have at least wanted us to.”

“Steven sure does,” Angel Aura responded. “And that’s just as good in my book.”

“Also sorry there, Pearl.” She continued, looking down with light embarrassment. “I guess I’m always just one to force myself to move on when something happens, never saw the point in staying in the past and all that.” 

“That’s alright,” Pearl said with a sympathetic smile. “I understand this place hold many memories, good and bad.” She stared again over the peaceful waters as her mind was surely elsewhere. “It must have been too much for you after such a short time after hearing the news about Rose, I should be the one apologiz-”

She was cut off by Angel raising a hand in protest.

“No, I don’t think either of us are really at fault here.” The quartz spoke. “I’m sorry for being unable to communicate my feelings without getting rather upset, I think this place really did bring back some bad emotions I wanted to bury.” She subtly looked at her own gem placed on her hip before looking away. “But don’t apologize for that, if anything I should thank you for taking us to somewhere you consider special. So thank you.”

“Yep!” Moonstone happily agreed. “Thank you lots, Pearl.” 

“Well, I’m glad both liked this, um, field trip.” Pearl said with an awkward chuckle. “We can head back home whenever you two would like.”

“Maybe we could stay for a little bit longer?” Moonstone asked, looking over at her companion. “If you’re alright with that.”

“Yeah,” Angel said, overlooking the waters for a moment, before turning her gaze back with a small smile. “I think I could stand that.”

~*~

“Soooo,” Angel spoke. “This is a train?” 

“Yep,” Amethyst answered nonchalantly.

“So why’s it called a train?” Moonstone’s curiously chimed in.

“Beats me.” The purple gem responded with a casual shrug. 

“I - actually am not sure either.” Peridot said, withdrawing into herself slightly out of embarrassment. “Such a contraption should surely be called something far more practical, such as rhythmic vehicle square.” 

Angel choked back a chuckle as she stared out the train from her position near the doorways, Moonstone comfortably close beside her along with the other odd pair seated just a few feet away. The green and golden mix of the landscape shifting by as the train chugged along smoothly on the metal tracks. The pale colored quartz breathing out with a soft hum, happily content watching the last rays of the sun starting to dip just below the far hillsides warming her nicely with the last of it’s rays. 

“So where are we going anyway?” Angel asked, looking over.

“This train takes us on a route to the prime kindergarten,” Peridot began, quickly continuing before any of the gems could interject. “Though our actual purpose of this trip is a sight on this course instead.”

“A sight?” Moonstone asked curiously. “What kind of sight?”

“That kind!” Amethyst responded with an excited yell, scrambling up from her seat to point towards the encroaching fields. All four staring out the wide open train doors being greeted with the sudden explosion of bright sunny colors. A palette of oranges and yellows with accents of green along with a contrasting brown, a whole field bursting with rows of sunflowers. 

“What kind of plants are these?” Angel questioned, half tempted to try and stick her hand out to grab one despite the velocity of the train’s movement. 

“Sunflowers,” Peridot answered. “A floral earth plant that resembles the sun.” 

“Look at those colors,” Moonstone said, entranced by the passing flowers. “It almost reminds me of, um,” She trailed off awkwardly. “Yellow Diamond’s soldiers.” She was nearly inaudible over the rickety sounds of the train tracks. 

Angel eyed her friend with a hint of concern, as Moon’s once ecstatic expression at the sunflowers dwindled down with her words. Her face having lost it’s bright smile as she stared downward at the tracks, her dangling feet fidgeting uncomfortably. 

“Hey, you doing alright?” Amethyst asked Moonstone, coming to sit down beside her. “You took a pretty big mood swing just now.”

“W-what?” The gem in question stuttered in surprise as she was pulled from her thoughts. “Oh, um, I’m alright. Peachy cats and all that.”

“Peachy cats?” The purple gem questioned. “You mean that human phrase, peachy keen?” 

“Yeah, that one!” Moonstone said a bit too enthusiastically. 

Next to them Angel squirmed in her seat impatiently, before standing to ultimately blurt out in frustration. 

“Moon, there are none of Yellow Diamond’s soldiers here.” She said spacing her arms out for emphasis, and though she noticed Peridot shifting slightly behind them she took no thought of it. “There is no reason for you to have so much anxiety about something that’s not even here! Can you just stop obsessing over them everytime we see the stupid color yellow!”

There was a moment of silence after her words, the ever present click clacking of the train filling in the lack of words as Moon cast her gaze back downwards and refused to look up. 

“Moon I didn’t mean to, I…” Angel trailed off at seeing her friend only turn herself away further, surely to hide her injured expression. The pink gem gently grasping the mask on her head to pull it down over her face to obscure herself away. 

“Moon,” The prismatic gem near groaned. “Everytime we have an argument you can’t just hole yourself away and expect it to work itself out.” Her voice only grew softer, as she choked out her words. “I said I was sorry, why isn’t that ever enough?”

There was another pause of awkward tension before Amethyst moaned in annoyance. 

“Alright, sounds like you two have some issues to work out.” She said, standing up to move herself in between the two. “Now is there anything you two want to talk about?”

“It’s nothing we haven’t gone through before,” Angel said, crossing her arms. “Give it time, a couple years and we’ll be past it.”

“Well that hardly seems efficient.” Peridot said from the sidelines.

“Don’t have much choice otherwise,” The quartz responded. “She’ll clam up behind that mask until she’s corrupted again.” She gave a sigh before mumbling under her breath. “It’s always Yellow Diamond’s soldiers…” 

“Yellow Diamond’s soldiers?” Peridot questioned. “You mean Topazes, Rubies, and Hessonite commanders?” 

“Umm,” Moonstone’s quiet voice whispered just loud enough over the background noise, slightly muffled by her headwear. “Mainly Hessonite commanders, and Topazes, Rubies weren’t usually too bad.”

“It’s just,” She continued, pausing for a moment to lift her mask just enough from her face to talk clearly. “After all this time of being bubbled and stuck within my own mind, I had to trace back through my memories and reassemble everything nearly from scratch. And when it came to memories of the rebellion, Yellow Diamond’s soldiers physically and mentally, always remained the most…” She trailed off looking for the right word. 

“Stalwart?” Peridot chimed in.

“Devoted.” Moonstone said. “No other gems hit me quite so hard on the battlefield, and caused me to retreat into my gemstone more. Yellow Diamond herself was the worst though, I was always so worried about being shattered by making one wrong move when she’d show up, back on homeworld.” 

  
  


“But all it takes is one mention of them and you fall into an anxious mess.” Angel spoke up, sighing softly. “I’m sorry about getting so mad, I didn’t mean to come off the way I did, but of what time we have left I wanted us both to be able to enjoy it. There are no Hessonites, or Topazes, or any homeworld soldiers here. I doubt they’d go after some corrupted gems anyhow.”

“Regardless,” Amethyst said. “I think we can understand where you’re coming from.” She said taking the empty seat aside Moonstone. “I mean, P over here especially since she worked under Yellow Diamond.”

With that the green gem perked up, “Well yes,” She said. “My actual title is Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG. Yellow Diamond used to hold the title of my diamond,” She said, her face turning sour for a moment before back to it’s usual neutral expression. “She no longer holds the honor however, especially since I called her a clod to her face…” She trailed off, most likely trapped in thought with some unpleasant memories. 

She was broken from her mind when the soft sound of giggling, a smiling moonstone stopping herself as she realized she was the center of attention.

“Sorry,” She apologized. “I just can’t believe someone actually said that directly to her face.”

Peridot’s face turned a darker shade of green, awkwardly coughing into her hand.

“It was a heated moment at a crucial time that I simply couldn’t hold back my emotions any further. It was also by Diamond communicator preventing me from being shattered.” She quietly tacked on at the end.

Another snicker came through, this time having come from Angel who was unable to hold back her laughter any longer. 

“I could just imagine the temper tantrum she must have had after being told off by a Peridot of all gems!”

Moonstone snorted as her giggles started up again, Amethyst beside her now starting to laugh as well.

“You should have seen the look on her face when Peridot called her a clod!” The purple gem said as she chuckled. “She was sooo mad!”

The three dissolved into loud laughing, sans a lone green gem who remained with a slightly embarrassed pout on her face. 

When all had calmed into shaky breaths, Moonstone was the first to speak.

“As much as Yellow Diamond’s forces intimidate me though, I don’t think I ever regret having joined the Crystal Gems.” 

“Well, yeah!” Amethyst exclaimed. “We’re awesome!”

Angel Aura gave a quiet chuckle at the proclamation, taking in the moment of peace afterwards before giving a content sigh.

“Being apart of the Crystal Gems again, even for such a short time, is a lot like coming home again.” She said staring out into the orange shaded distance, the train now having long since passed the field of sunflowers. “Old world or new, I think I’m starting to realize how much I missed being apart of this.” Her voice grew soft. “Of being apart of something that accepts me off colorness and all.”

“The whole point of the Crystal Gems is that none of us are supposed to be who we are supposed to,” Amethyst responded. “And I’d say we all fit that mold great!” She cheered gesturing to the other two. “Earth is our home, and we can be anyone we want!”

Moonstone smiled brightly in response, mirroring the purple gem’s ear to ear grin, until the whole cart of brightly colored Crystal Gems were back in quiet chuckles and enthusiastic smiles. 

~*~

“It’s nice.” Moonstone commented, her eyes reflecting the black night sky lit up by numerous shining stars able to shine away from the glow of the Beach City lights. 

“It just seems like the same night sky in a different setting.” Angel retorted. Looking around she studied their settings, though few things held her interest. Though the rows of strange tall plants to the side were curious, along with the odd large space of dirt sans of grass that suggested a building may have once stood there. 

Three gems peacefully layed on the lush field, on Garnet’s suggestion that they go stargazing as her Earth field trip session as they started calling it. The gentle breeze rustled through the lush landscape ever so often, moving the clouds away from the skies to clear the way for the star speckled view. The overall atmosphere was peaceful and calm as the only sounds sans the wind was the gentle discussion by the trio.

“Hey Garnet, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Angel commented after some time of calm star watching. “What’s it like being a fusion all the time?”

“It’s similar to when you two fuse, just a more constant feeling.”

“Hmm,” The prismatic gem hummed in thought before continuing. “I don’t know if I can really understand that feeling. I know the gems in the rebellion considered fusion something personal, but I can’t really see it as anything other than necessity.”

“You don’t really understand the idea of kissing either.” Moonstone added. “Though I guess even though I understand the two I don’t have strong opinions on them either though.”

“I’m just not into any type of affection other than simple touch I guess,” Angel shrugged on the ground. “Fusions are nice for combat, and sometimes working out feelings together, but I just don’t care for anything more. Guess I’m just broken that way.”

“No, not broken,” Garnet corrected with a stern tone. “Different.”

“I told Steven before that being a fusion is an experience, but that can go both ways.” She continued, her face unreadably stoic. “I’ve seen fusions that are not good for eachother, and gems that never cared about fusing at all. It doesn’t make you broken, it just means you’re different.”

“Different,” Angel repeated softly, chuckling to herself. “I can see that, after all, it's not the first time I stood out from the mold.”

“Besides,” She continued, shifting over just enough to sense her companion beside her. “I’m perfectly fine with whatever relationship I have with my friends now.”

The wind rustled through the grass again, three gems lying quietly together, until a certain quartz thought to speak up.

“By the way Moon, you never did fully tell me what you thought of Onyx.”

“I - I, um,” Her partner stuttered as her face turned an even deeper shade of pink than her original coloring. 

“I know I’m not into all this relationship stuff, but you said you didn’t mind it. And Onyx always did sound pretty fond of you,”

Moon turned to her side, placing her hands on her face and groaning as her friend only continued to ramble. Garnet gave a gentle laugh from the sidelines at the display. 

  
  


~*~

“Earth is definitely different than I remember it being,” Moonstone commented as two Crystal Gems stared forlorny at the distant horizon beyond the sands of the beach. “I wonder if it will change even more when we come back.”

“If ever.” Angel muttered under her breath, just loud enough for her partner to hear. 

“Try and be positive,” Moonstone said, gently jabbing her friend with an elbow. “We could be back in no time.”

“Hey guys!” Steven’s voice echoed from the balcony of the beach house. “Lunch is almost ready!”

“Alright! Be right the-” Angel’s voice was cut off as the sudden sound of a loud motor echoed from far off. All three looked over to see a large quantity of sand being kicked up by four wheels attached to a colorfully painted van closing in. The prismatic quartz made to summon her sword, stancing herself before the vehicle came to a halt a couple feet away, a man quickly exiting before shouting in panic.

“Steven!” He called. “There’s a gem monster in the city!”

“What?” Steven outburst in response, rushing down the stairs to gather further details. 

“Um,” Moonstone quietly spoke to her partner, eyeing the other two feverishly talking. “Another corrupted gem?” 

“Sounds like it,” Angel sighed in response. “A fitting send off.”

Moonstone felt her companion reach for her hand, squeezing it tightly for comfort, her face unreadable.

“It’s really happening soon, isn’t it?” The pink gem whispered. 

Angel didn’t respond, confirming her fears, but she quickly pushed her thoughts away when Steven had finished his conversation and made his way over to fill them in on the situation. 

“There’s a gem rampaging in the city,” He said trying to control the alarm in his tone. “We need to round up the others and make our way there.”

“I got that part,” Angel said pointing over to the other human. “But who is that?”

“Oh,” The new visitor motioned over with a smile, giving over an open hand in greeting. “I’m Greg Universe, Steven’s dad. He’s told me a bit about you two, nice to meet you.”

“You three introduce yourselves,” Steven said with a concerned glance towards the city. “I’ll go get the others in the meantime.” He ran off towards the house in search of the other Crystal Gems.

“Dad?” Moonstone murmured to herself in confusion, while her friend studied at the gesture. Ultimately the quartz decided to answer the action with a well meaning, but powerful slap to the hand. 

“That’s what I was supposed to do, right?” She asked, her unfortunate respondent forcing a smile despite his watering eyes and red palm. 

“It’s fine!” Greg responded softly. “Just, maybe next time shaking hands would be a better option.”

“What about the introduction part?” Moonstone said aside to the quartz gem.

“Oh, right! I’m Angel Aura.” She said pointing a thumb towards herself. 

“Moonstone, or um, Pink Moonstone.” Moon said, forcing back a curtsy out of habit, instead holding a hand to her gem. 

“Nice to meet both of you,” Greg said, raising a hand in acknowledgement. The two gems hesitantly repeating the gesture in slightly befuddled solidarity. 

“Angel, Moonstone!” Came Garnet’s firm voice from the doorway of the house, a role call telling them to follow after as the rest of the team made to leave for Beach City.

“Well, see you later, Greg!” Angel called out mimicking the same hand raising from before while taking off to trail after the others, Moonstone doing the same. Leaving behind a slightly shaken Greg calling out after them to “Stay safe!”

The seven now making their way into town thankfully hand not found numerous buildings destroyed nor panicked citizens. Angel running with Moon in tow catching up to Peridot behind the others.

“This gem has got some great timing,” Angel muttered under her breath. “What does it even want with Beach City anyway?”

“From my past research,” Peridot responded. “Corrupted gems are mindless, driven by unknown desires and can turn violent if prompted.”

“Yeah, know that one, Peridot.” Angel said flatly. 

“Oh, right.” Peridot blushed lightly.

“It doesn’t matter what it’s after.” Garnet’s interjected. “We need to bubble it to further prevent it from hurting anyone or itself.” 

All came to a pause halfway into their search within the center of Beach City, unsure of where to turn seeing no signs pointing them in the right direction. 

“Steven!” A voice called out, a young girl with round earrings called from the entrance of a building. “You're looking for that dog creature, right?”

“Hi, Jenny.” Steven responded with a wave. “You’ve seen it around?”

“Oh, yeah.” Jenny said rather nonchalantly considering the situation. “That thing was tearing up the fields just outside of town.” She said pointing over the tops of the storefronts almost opposite of the direction of the temple. “I know we’re supposed to stay away from those things, but it was almost kind of cute. I took a quick pic of it, wanna see?”

“That’s okay.” Steven said with a soft smile. “Thanks, Jenny. We’ll take care of it.”

“I, um, wouldn’t mind seeing a picture of it.” Moonstone squeaked out, slowly raising a hand to call for their attention. “So we know what we are dealing with.”

“Of course!” The human girl happily responded, reaching for her phone in her pocket as she fidgeted with it before showing off the screen. In turn the Crystal Gems crowded together to study over the image on the small device.

Despite the blurriness of the photo, the subject of the picture had remained still just long enough to be able to make out. A sizable, coal black colored and white streaked, four legged creature swathed in a mane of inky fur posed mid-dash a sizable distance from the photographer. 

“A corrupted quartz?” Amethyst muttered, her voice uncharacteristically soft. 

“The shape does suggest it,” Pearl added, squinting in an attempt to better make out the gem. “The horns along with the tail are slightly varied from what we’ve seen, but everything else is there.”

“She almost looks,” Angel searched for the right word. “Familiar? Is that even possible?”

Moonstone let out a high pitched squeal, her eyes going wide in realization. The others looked to her as her brows furrowed, her gaze pointed downward in concern before turning to Angel Aura beside her.

“Maybe,” She hesitated before speaking. “Onyx?”

“Onyx?” Angel repeated, taking a minute to consider the idea. “It’s possible, I hadn’t seen her bubbled gem at the temple. Only one way to confirm it though.”

“Thanks again, Jenny.” Steven said motioning for the other to start moving. “We’ll come back for a victory pizza after we’re done!” He yelled out waving goodbye as the group hurried away. 

“Bye guys!” She called out after them. “Good luck!”

Steven ran to catch up with the fast moving Angel and Moon. “So you think you might know this gem too?”

“Can’t deny it,” Angel said. “But can’t really be sure until, well,” She trailed off.

Steven finished her thought for her. “Until she’s healed again, huh?”

“Afraid so.”

“If it is though,” Moonstone cut in. “At least then we know she’s safe after we bubble her!” She said with a sad smile, her voice shakey enough that it was unable to hide her anxiety despite her efforts. 

“Right.” Angel returned the same uneasy grin. “It’s all we can do right now…” She trailed off in a low whisper. 

Of the other two neither made to respond, instead focusing on their upcoming destination as traces of a large dust cloud began to dissipate on their arrival. As the seven had finally made their way past the numerous buildings, feet crunching either lightly or firmly on the loose dirt and grassy fields, their target was just far enough to have made out as a dark spot on the horizon. The corrupted gem was a mirror image to the earlier photo, as it oddly seemed focused on digging up the ground and running around in circles.

“Alright team,” Garnet said as everyone posed to strike while the creature was distracted with whatever it was focused on, small clumps of grass and dirt being sent through the air occasionally by the corrupted gem. “Get ready,” She continued, light forming around her clenched hands converting into solid fist molded weapons, the others behind her following suit.

Angel motioned to follow, her hand at her hip when she took notice of her companion’s trembling hand as it reached for her own gem. 

“Hey,” The quartz said in a low whisper. “You alright?”

Moonstone nearly jumped at realization of someone addressing her, her raised hand now clutching at the indented gem within her chest. 

“I-I’m alright,” She said after taking a shaky breath, showing off a small smile to her friend. “Just a little nervous is all.”

Angel returned a concerned expression, but decided not to press any further into the matter as Garnet gave the signal to attack.

“Go!” She called out, leading the front of the attack with a powerful charge forward. 

“Yeah. let’s go!” Amethyst cheered as she ran after her, a determined Pearl following along with a straggling Peridot at the end. 

Though her mind told herself to leap into action as her teammates had, Angel Aura found herself struggling to comply as her vision spun around her. The once stable world now grew fuzzy as everything she could see now teetered back and forth uneasily. Bracing herself, her legs stumbling as she caught herself from falling face forward due to her difficulty balancing, she slowly looked over to her friend to speak out but quickly stopped herself. 

Moonstone was in no better position than her partner. As though at first glance she seemed alright standing slightly cowered as she usually had, but as she raised a trembling hand to her cheek as her face held a distressed expression. 

Angel’s mind desperately tried to think, to yell, to move, anything to have broken out of her trance. She felt the light constructing her body attempting to shift, her current form becoming more and more unstable as she tried to keep herself together. She thrusted her hands to her head with the last of her strength, desperate to try and clear her head. A simple toned harmony playing through her mind louder than ever, the tear on her mind opening further as she realized what was happening.

The corruption was overtaking themselves again, their time had finally run out.

“Well,” Moonstone squeaked out beside her, chuckling with a pained smile. “This is some horrible timing.”

~*~

Steven was no stranger to the size of corrupted quartz, their massive height making them especially monstrous when enraged. Their inky colored opponent proved no exception, as with Garnet’s attack it took no time in retaliating with a fierce opposition. And though Steven had considered himself an important member of the team, he really saw his strengths in defense rather than the frontal assault which the other gems had been versed in. That and he was one to be conscious of Peridot’s open position as had her arms raised in the poised pose of trying to summon any metal in a small radius, which at the present proved unfruitful. 

Though as he observed the three others, a pink shield was held in front incase of any stray attacks, he realized two were missing from sight. Tearing his eyes away from the fight, his heart dropped as his eyes spotted the missing duo off to the sidelines, Angel now positioned with her head on her partner’s shoulder for all and any support she could get, both hands wrung in a tight clutch within her friend’s sleeves. Her face stressed and tearful, as Moon remained stalwart standing as tall as she’s ever had, gently holding the crumbling Angel despite the similar symptoms she surely was facing.

“G-guys!” Steven outburst in concern. He lowered his shield prepared to dash over to the two, unknowingly leaving himself open as his outcry attracted unwanted attention.

Despite its concentration being focused on three attackers, of which grew greater in annoyance with each hit landed on its solid form, the corrupted gem perked at the sudden panicked shout. Swiftly jumping to dodge an incoming blow, ducking as it landed to evade another, it caught sight of the interesting pink color in the small distance. It almost seemed familiar to the creature, as if it had once held meaning back within the locked portions of its mind. But a loud melody ringing within it’s thoughts drowned out anything other than it’s instincts. And currently it’s instinct was to to further investigate what the pink color was, and why it was painful just to see it.

It’s claws shifted under the loose soil at first before finding traction at just the right moment to elude the grasp of a purple whip, pushing its body forward with all its force to close the distance. 

It’s target was unaware of the mass of black fur and solid force aiming for it, as Steven at first motioned to run to his other companions further away. He was however warned at the last second by the panicked voice of Peridot along with a pair of green hands grasping at his shirt to desperately call for his attention. 

He turned around at the perfect moment to have his vision completely confined to a single vision of a pair of claws and teeth aiming straight for him. His sight went pink on his first instinct to bubble, though was proven unnecessary when a single arrow pierced through the air with a whistle, finding a mark on the forehead of the corrupted gem. The beast stunned at the sudden attack, remaining paralyzed as the arrow glowed brightly to then grow out in lines that imprisoned the creature to the ground in a tight embrace. 

A second passed before the gem made to struggle violently against it’s bindings, Steven after letting his bubble fall, taking the pause in battle to look back to spot a posed Moonstone releasing her posture as she heavily leaned on her partner for support. She touched foreheads affectionately with Angel closing her eyes for a moment to whisper something to her before squeezing her hand gently and releasing, slowly walking over to Steven. 

“Moonstone, are you okay?” Steven asked, alarmed. 

In response Moon motioned to talk to Peridot instead. “Hey, Peridot, could you go check on Angel, please?”

“Uh,” She responded, taking an uneasy look at the still thrashing gem before turning back. “Alright.” She said before running off towards the struggling to stand Angel. 

A soon as the green gem was next to the prismatic quartz, Moonstone turned to Steven with a sad smile, gently patting his head once before speaking.

“Thanks for everything, Steven.”

And with that she stumbled over to a corrupted gem that was slowly but surely making it’s way out of it’s bindings. The three other Crystal Gems rushed over, but ultimately stopped in both curiosity and shock as they stood alongside Steven. 

“Onyx,” The name was uttered in a faint whisper, but still just loud enough to cause pause for the floundering gem. Moonstone’s eyes watering just slightly as she stood in front of the horned beast. “It’s been awhile, I can’t say how much I’ve missed you.”

Without hesitation she reached out a hand to tangle her fingers into the inky black mane, the gem almost seeming to detense at the touch.

“I’m sorry for being so cowardly and you having to try and save me when the corruption first came,” Her voice hiccuped. “I’m sorry I was corrupted anyway, that both me and Angel were.” She paused, taking a shallow breath before finishing her thought. “But more than anything,” She said, taking a small step back, withdrawing her hand.

“I’m sorry for this.”

Without any warning, the pink moonstone’s body shone brightly as her body was enveloped in the glow, her once humanoid form twisted and warped into something far more monstrous. As her body grew another two pairs of arms that tightened into spindly appendages, two sizable wings grew from her back along with a duo of antennae, as the rest of her rounded out into a cocoon shaped frame. 

As the light had finally faded, the only remaining trace that Moonstone had ever been was the similar colorings and the single gemstone placed perfectly within the chest of an immense moth. 

“Hey, Peridot.” Angel muttered as she stared at the new development along with Peridot on the sidelines. “Help me with something.”

“With what, exactly?” The green gem asked skeptically as her friend grabbed her shoulder to prop herself up.

“Something important.” She responded as her gem faintly glowed. 

The tension of the situation grew as both of the corrupted gems stood at a standstill as they stared each other down. Steven took the initiative to slowly back away, knowing that whatever was to transpire next was nothing good. And he soon found himself correct as a cross of gem and insect opened its jaw to show the sharp teeth it spotted, and without mercy bit down on the body of the onyx. 

Despite it’s hard density, the beast’s form was unable to take the heavy damage to its build as it’s shape disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving only a small quartz gem in its wake. 

“Well that’s, good?” Amethyst said unsure of her words as they stood staring down the encounter. 

“Stay alert,” Garnet said, arms raised for attack though her voice was strained by the turn of events. “With one down we still have another gem to go.”

The four stood ready, the corrupted gem now having finished with it’s first target turning to face the others. It’s gangly legs carefully twisting to shift its body as it’s void black eyes reflected the bright colors of the Crystal Gems, almost seeming to pause in thought as it stood uncomfortably still. 

One leg worked to raise itself, though with its intention unclear it’s opponents only stood to retaliate at the slightest hint of attack. Though the time never came as a sole thin sword sailed through the air to pierce the fiend fixed between the pair of wings. 

Looking over the group noticed the extended hand of Angel Aura, along with the assistance of Peridot for stability. 

“Guess you were right about going first.” She said with an awkward chuckle, letting her arm fall as she held onto her companion’s shoulder again. “Thanks for the help, P.”

“S-sure.” The green gem said in an uncharacteristically shakey tone.

Though stunned at first, Steven moved into the scene to bubble both gems before they had the chance to reform, hesitating for a moment before tapping on them both as he murmured a quiet goodbye to the pink gemstone. 

“Hey!” Angel called for attention, the rest of the team moving over to surround her. “One last favor?”

“What about the corruption?” Pearl asked hesitantly. “Are you alright?”

“For now,” Angel said, wincing. “Not for long though, enough for one last request I hope. You see Beach City over there?” She asked, letting go of Peridot to stand on her own, motioning for her to join the others in looking over to the town.

“Yeah, it’s still intact.” Amethyst retorted.

“Just,” Angel paused for a moment, ensuring all had turned away from her as her gem glimmered. “Thanks, for showing us around here. For what it’s worth,” A pained breath as her hands grasped tightly on the sword’s handle. “It’s a pretty great home to be fighting for.”

A sharp intake of breath came from the quartz, as her companions all turned around to find the grim sight of her rapier thrust through her frame. Her own hand firm on the hilt. 

“Well,” She said with a pained smile and a raspy voice. “See you all later.”

And with that, a gem was all that was left of her.


	4. All Together Now

The beach house was bathed in an uncomfortable and almost intolerable silence. It had been a long day, and even further a long afternoon of letting the traumatic moments of the day settle. Steven, having been long forced to try and sleep after a session of talking with the others and trying to come to terms with what transpired. His bed was a rustled mess of messy covers from a relentless time of tossing and turning, his eyes uncomfortable sore from a mix of lack of sleep and light crying. 

Switching sides again, his eyes wandered around the room as he tried to clear his thoughts, finally settling on the temple door. He lay there peacefully for a moment, the lull of sleep finally working it’s song over him as he felt his eyes slowly close. Only for him to suddenly bolt upright in bed as he locked his gaze on the gem studded doorway again, as he dashed out of bed to descend down the stairs in a rush to the temple entrance. All gems gleaming as the opening allowed enough space for him to pass into the clouded room, as he found the space for the pole again sliding down it with no hesitation. A familiar sight greeted him as he jumped and landed, albeit perhaps just slightly awkwardly, into the heart of the temple. 

Floating pink bubbles scattered the higher reaches of the space, as a multitude of colors were contained. Steven had not paid them any mind however as he made his way over to the makeshift bookshelf that held only a sole volume. Carefully removing the journal from the shelves, he opened to the first page in hopes of finding closure from his friend’s words. What he had not expected to find was a letter placed gingerly between the cover and the index. 

Taking the note while returning the book to it’s previous place, he opened the folded paper to realize the familiar hand writing of both Moonstone and Angel Aura. 

“I don’t know when you might read this,” Moon’s cursive read. “But I can only hope it’s soon after Angel and I are gone again. In case either of us don’t get to say goodbye, thanks for taking the chance to heal me, Steven. And for trusting me to heal Angel also.”

“Thanks for that.” Angel’s scribbled writing fit in with Moon’s. 

“I also wanted to write this to ask you for one more thing, if you’re alright with it that is. If you would please refer to pages twenty and twenty one of the previous text.”

A bit confused at first, Steven realized that she was referring to the journal. Grabbing the book again, he scanned over the index on the first page before turning to the designated pages. A series of drawings depicting different colorful gemstones thoughtfully drawn to near perfect detail were catalogued onto the paper. He recognized some, his eyes moving from book to bubbles to see how many he could identify. The names having been written by both previous gems, along with a rather silly drawing by both gems down on the bottom of the page, judging by the signatures they had left behind. The doodle depicting a simplified version of Angel and Moon, the two of them exchanging lines of conversation. 

“I really hate rock puns.” The drawn quartz said. 

“My sediments exactly!” The pink moonstone happily responded.

Steven smiled sadly before returning to the previous letter for signs of further instructions.

“If it isn’t too much to ask,” Moonstone’s writing continued. “Could you maybe try and put the bubbles with these gems close together? Even if it’s just in proximity to us and Angel’s, we’d really appreciate it. I’d hope to try and connect with them, as we mentioned once before when you found Turqouise’s geode.”

Looking up Steven took note of where the few recognizable gems were, all randomly placed among the spaced out sea of rosy pink. He took a pause from reading to stand as he walked further under the canopy of colors, his eyes catching both Moon’s and Angel’s having been positioned next to one another. Carefully and gently, he elevated himself with a small jump to gather both contained gems into his grasp. After landing he did so again with another gem, and another, along with a few more until he held many tenderly within his arms. Arranging them as softly as he could, he let go of his embrace to allow the bubbles to slowly float back up into the rest, as they all settled into their spots together. 

He took a moment to simply admire his work, staring up at the collection of gems, all sleeping peacefully within their temporary homes unaware of the changing world around them. The temple wrapped in complete silence, save for the sound of a soft sigh along with a faint ruffling of paper. 

“I don’t know if it will work, I don’t even know if all of our friends are even still intact.” Moonstone’s writing was almost done, the last paragraph having shown signs of numerous erasing. “But if it can help any of my friends, or any other gem for that matter, I would want to try. I’d just hope the minds of the others aren’t too warped. But regardless, Angel and I can’t wait to come back and show everyone everything you showed us.”

“I still can’t understand the thought process of calling something a doughnut,” Angel’s handwriting interjected with a small note on the sidelines of the page. “But I know I’m already missing them from wherever I am.”

“Perhaps most important of all though,” Moon’s words resumed. “Thank you, Steven, and the others as well. For restoring our hopes, and reminding us that we haven’t been completely forgotten yet. I can’t really describe the feeling of knowing there are still others fighting for us, all of us, but it really is something.”

Another small message by the ever intrusive Angel was scribbled again on the margin of the note. 

“Even with the rebellion the way it is now, I still know the Crystal Gems will endure. Big surprises come in small packages and all that, just look at me!”

Steven smiled again, his eyes burning just slightly as he glanced over the last words the two had written. 

“Till next time!” Angel wrote.

“Goodbye for now.” Moon’s words finished. 

And with that the letter was done, as Steven remained alone, clad in his pjs looking up at the array of bubbles above him.

He stayed that way for a while longer, before finally standing up from his position on the floor and finding his way back to bed before anyone noticed him missing. The pile of covers now was far more inviting as he crawled back into the sheets and swaddled himself with them. The siren call of sleep inviting him to drift away. 

~*~

Dreamwalking was never something Steven had done intentionally, save for the time with Malachite and the pizza situation with Kiki. But as he lay peacefully on his comfy bed, his mind began to drift as he suddenly felt something pull at the corners of his conscious. It wasn’t as forceful as he might have expected, as it felt as a gentle guiding of his thoughts towards something that beckoned for his attention. 

When it finally slowed it’s pull, feeling as if someone was now holding his hand as he surely had transferred completely over into sleep now, dream form and all. His eyes opened slowly, another hand coming to embrace him along with the first, as he saw the hint of a familiar pattern of pastel pink and stark white colors amongst a brightly lit blank background.

“Steven,” A feminine voice spoke to him. His eyes blinking rapidly for a moment before finally opening completely.

A bright beaming smile was the first thing he noticed, the second was that it belonged to Moonstone. 

He was about to speak, to ask if he truly was dreaming or not, but his words caught in his throat as he noticed more figures behind her. He recognized the sly grin of Angel Aura, yet the distant different sized appearing figures behind the two remained a mystery. 

“Thank you, Steven.” Moonstone whispered so softly it was almost inaudible. Steven’s vision fading with her words before he could react, until suddenly he was already back at home staring up at the wooden ceiling. 

As he realized he was again in familiar surroundings, he relaxed his tense form. 


	5. Epilogue

Moonstone felt herself wake up.

She soon realized it was far different from her continuous previous sessions trying to repair her mind with futile efforts. For one, it was far more wet. 

Submerging from both the trance she found herself in, and the surprise fountain, she soon realized she wasn’t alone. The palette of colors among the other confused, but definitely pleased gems in the waters had not done much to explain her situation. Even worse was the presence of the three looming Diamonds on the edge of the structure.

Moonstone slowly slinked back into the safety of being unseen under the water’s surface, of where she was determined to stay until a welcome voice called for her a distance away. 

“Moon! Moo - ugh, water in my mouth!” 

Looking over she spotted the comforting sight of Angel Aura, currently struggling to keep above the pool as she made her way over to her friend. 

“Angel?!” Moon responded, her eyes brimming with tears, rushing through over to tightly embrace the smaller quartz, and also help hold her above water.

The two remained in a snug squeeze, of which they would have remained for some time longer had Moonstone realized something odd was jabbing her around her cheek. Pulling away she looked down at a slightly bewildered Angel, her eyes drifting upward past the newly added odd markings to spot two stubby horns sprouting from the quartz forehead. 

“Oooooh!” Moonstone squealed in delight, tapping one to test it’s authenticity. “You look so cute!”

Confused even further, Angel looked down at the reflective water below her and realized what her friend had been so excited about.

“W-what?” She said, her hands rubbing the new appendages in disbelief. “Hmph,” She sighed, pouting before she looked back at her partner, a smile sprouting from her face as her eyes studied something above her.

“What?” Moonstone asked curiously. “Do I have something on my face?”

“More like something on your head!” Angel outburst, holding back a giggle as she pointed up.

Following her partner’s previous idea, Moonstone looked down at the mirroring waters to find something strange with her reflection staring back. Hesitantly reaching a hand up towards just above her forehead, she nearly jumped as she felt a fuzzy touch from the pair of newly formed white antennae curved upward. 

“W - Why?” She said in disbelief, now grasping both feelers and gently tugging them down in front of her eyes. 

“Hey, don’t worry,” Angel said comfortingly, grasping her friend’s hands. “I think they’re adorable!”

“Hmmm,” Moon groaned in response. 

“I agree with Angel,” A feminine voice interjected into the conversation, two cyan arms coming to rest on top of the prismatic quartz’s head. “Coming from the arachnid expert it might not be much, but fluffy antennae are very adorable!”

Both froze up for a moment at an all too familiar sound, both gems looking up to spot a thin recently uncorrupted gem smiling brightly back at them. Her long white hair lightly ruffled despite the water, her lengthy bangs almost covering her face if not for another pair of hands from spare spindly arms parting the strands. 

“What?” She said mocking a confused tone. “You like the extra arms? I’m not even a fusion!” 

“Turquoise?” Moon managed to squeak out. 

“I think so.” She responded. 

The other two gems didn’t waste any time rushing to latch on to their friend, grasping her tightly as she did the same with all four of her arms, two far thinner than the others. 

“Sorry about the whole,” Angel waved her hand around without letting go of the hug. “Poofing you and bubbling you things.”

“It’s alright,” Turquoise responded nonchalantly. “Being corrupted was something, I felt like I was never in control of myself.” Her voice turned morose despite the soft smile she wore. “When I saw you in the forest I felt scared, like a repressed memory in the back of my mind was trying to surface but it was painful to try. All I heard was the song and then anger,” She trailed off for a moment before turning back with a sad grin. “I should be the one apologizing for trying to hurt you.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Angel responded, pulling Moonstone into a side hug. “We got to form Petalite after all this time and it was everything I imagined it would be!”

“Obligation to fuse out of necessity with some fancy moves mixed in?” Moon commented. 

“Exactly.” Angel said. 

Turquoise stifled a laugh, her eyes catching something behind the other two as she looked up in surprise. 

“Is that?” 

Both Angel and Moon turned around to spot a large inky figure taking in her surroundings in bewilderment. The fluffy mass of hair along with the small horns at her forehead a welcome sight as they realized who they were staring at.

“Onyx?!” All three yelled out at once, the black quartz looking over at the sound of her name as her face lit up as she spotted them.

The small group of gems doing their best to run over to embrace their newly returned friend despite the water resistance, all of them in near tears as they spent the rest of their time in the healing waters recognizing others and reuniting with their long lost companions. 

~*~

“So I guess everything is peachy cats now, huh?” Angel said, staring down the bright orange sunset as she sat on the beach. 

“Until some other problem surfaces itself.” Moon responded next to her.

“I thought negativity was more of my thing.” 

“You can have it back when I’m done with it.”

The prismatic quartz gave a soft laugh, gently resting her head on her friend’s shoulder as the two watched the sun in silence for a peaceful moment.

“You know,” Moonstone started. “Even knowing that the other crystal gems were all searching for a cure to heal us, I was still terrified they’d never be able to find it. That we’d be stuck in our bubbles and that the Earth would completely change all over again by the time we came back. If ever.”

“And now?” Angel hesitantly asked. 

“I’m still scared,” Moon’s voice was quiet, just audible over the sound of crashing waves. “Nothing’s ever really perfect, but I just want this to last, even if it’s only a little bit longer.”

She felt her hand be grasped by her friend in a gesture of solidarity, as she released a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. 

“Even if it doesn’t,” Angel responded. “We’ll just have to make ourselves another happy ending, just like we have before.”

“More like we sort of have before,” Moon faintly laughed. “As much as I know we hate to admit it, we were really only around for half the rebellion considering our previous corruption.”

“Pfff, yeah,” Angel said with a small pout. “I hate feeling like we just left all our responsibilities on everyone else’s shoulders. Especially Steven.” Her face twisted with both worry and frustration. “Not to mention the other idea of any gem that might still be corrupted hidden away somewhere in the world.” She took a deep breath, straightening herself. “I’ve been thinking about something, but I need your opinion on it.”

“Okay,” Moon replied uneasily. “Is it something bad?”

“No, no,” Angel quickly comforted her friend. “It’s just that I’ve been thinking, far beyond Beach City.”

“Beyond?”

“Not as distant as off planet, but further as in everywhere else on Earth we haven’t gotten to see change. Places where corrupted gems could still be roaming, maybe even where our friends might be.”

“You want to leave.”

It was more of a statement than a question, but Moon had hit the nail on the head as Angel went quiet. Slowly looking over, the prismatic quartz looked at her companion as she allowed her to take some time to mull over her words. 

“Not leaving Earth just yet, right?” Moon asked with a soft smile.

“Wasn’t planning on it anytime soon.”

“Going to come back to Beach City again, right?”

“Like I could stay away.”

Another break in conversation as the two remained quiet as the ambience of waves filled in the silence. The pink gem took a small breath, quietly humming as she exhaled.

“I can’t just let you go alone on this, can I?”

Angel looked at her partner, tired smile and all, and felt a small pinprick of tears at the corner of her eyes as she beamed. Cheering in delight, she gently threw herself onto her friend in a tight embrace.

~*~

“So, you’re all leaving?” Even though he knew not every gem was completely taken to Beach City, or Earth for that matter, Steven hadn’t thought his previous friends were ones to take off so soon. Nor did he imagine that they’d be traveling together with a small group of other healed gems far around the world for who knows how long. 

“Not forever,” Moonstone said, putting a hand on Steven's shoulder for a moment. “Just, for awhile.”

The sunny weather almost felt out of place considering the news Steven had just received, the referenced team of gems chatting amongst each other or still getting used to their new attributes from the after effects of being previously corrupted. He had recognized at least two of the gems from their previous corrupted forms, as for the others he had been introduced to by both Angel and Moonstone as their close friends.

“It’s nothing personal,” Angel chimed in. “It’s just that there’s a whole world out there completely changed since we’ve been bubbled. And we want to be able to see it all ourselves, not to mention the concern of any gems that might still be corrupted out there.”

“Don’t worry about these two!” Turquoise happily interjected, placing using her arms to pull the two gems closer. “We’ll be looking out for them. Isn’t that right, Onyx?” She said calling to a familiar gem further off. 

“We’ll do what we can,” The dark colored gem said as she came closer, looking over at Moonstone once before looking away, her face darkening further. “I can promise that I’ll try and keep them safe.”

“So I can’t change your mind then?” Steven said, dejectedly looking downward. 

“Don’t go looking so sad!” Angel objected. “We told you we’d be back, just wait up for us until then, ok?”

“Hmm,” Steven hummed to himself in thought, he felt a small pit at the bottom of his stomach at the thought of losing his past friends, but quickly reminded himself that he had been through far worse. And though he wished he could have said something to keep the two around for at least a little while longer, he supposed it was the time for new beginnings, for both the gems and for himself.

“Send me a postcard?” He asked, looking up with sad eyes but a smile nonetheless.

“Of course!” Moon responded, eyes tearing up just slightly as she pulled him into a gentle hug. “As soon as you tell us what a postcard is.” 

Steven laughed, feeling a little lighter as he felt the small hollow feeling in his stomach begin to flutter away. 

~*~

“So if you just follow this map,” Peridot said showing her two departing friends, and their companions one of the maps she had carefully drawn meticulous routes and locations on with crayon. An accomplishment that she was clearly proud of. “You should be able to find all functioning warp pads that I’ve carefully marked for you with little issue.”

“Cool.” Angel responded, carefully folding up the map before handing it over to the dark colored pearl of the group, the other storing it away as she turned back to her conversation with Turquoise behind them. Peridot’s face scrunched up slightly, surely having expected a bigger reaction from her gesture, leading to Moon gently nudging her companion with her elbow and motioning to the green gem with a nod. 

“Thank you, Peridot.” The quartz said after taking the hint. “We’ll try and follow your routes every once in a while.” She said with a soft smile.

“Gee, thanks.” Peridot responded unenthusiastically, though whether it was intentional sarcasm or not was anyone’s guess. Though no one had the opportunity to ask as she was side bumped to the side by Amethyst’s oncoming figure. 

“It’s going to get pretty exciting around here, with all these new gems and all.” She said gesturing at the gathering of the rest of the newly healed gems down the hill. “Sure you all don’t want to stick around to see it?”

“Well be back for the interesting bits,” Angel said with a shrug. “Besides, by the time we warp back all the work will be done.”

Amethyst snickered, along with Moon softly whining her friend’s name with an amused grin. 

“You’ll stay safe?” Pearl chimed in as she walked over. “We were never sure how many corrupted gems might still be wandering, not to mention how dangerous they might be.”

“We’ll be alright,” Moon reassured her. “It’s not like we’re going alone.” She silently gestured to the rest of the team behind them. 

Pearl gave a gentle smile in response, before turning to watch as Garnet was the next to arrive. 

“Taking off?” She asked, though it was clear she already knew the answer. 

“Like you need to ask,” Angel said with a smirk. “But, yes. Got things to do, gems to find, you know how it is.”

Garnet smiled with a low hum, placing a hand on both of their shoulders.

“Watch each other out there, it’s a big world.”

Moon smiled glancing at her partner. “I think that’s what we’re hoping for.”

Stepping back, Garnet turned around and motioned for one last person to join them. Coming in last was the small figure of a familiar human boy.

“Steven!” Both gems exclaimed happily.

“Came to see us off one last time?” Angel asked, her smile turning sad as her eyes softened. 

“I still haven’t forgotten about the postcard!” Moon added. “I don’t know where to get one exactly, but I’m sure we can all figure something out on the way!”

Steven smiled to himself as he fidgeted with his hands before talking.

“Come back to Beach City whenever you need a break, I’ll save a donut for you!” 

“We’ll hold you to it.” Angel said with a wink. “But until then,”

Holding onto Moonstone’s arm, she gently guided her to crouch down before opening her arms to position herself for a hug, her partner doing the same. 

Not one to turn down the gesture, Steven slowly walked into their embrace the three remaining that way for a short moment before letting go. 

“Welp,” Angel said afterwards, turning halfway to the rest of her awaiting companions. “Think we’re all done here, time to go become cryptids in the countryside.” 

“Cryptids?” Moonstone asked curiously following after the quartz who had started to walk off.

“Heard a guy in town refer to me as one, liked the sound of it. But regardless,” Angel Aura said as she caught the attention of her team as she motioned for them to start walking. 

“Let’s get moving!”

Turning back every couple of steps to wave at the gems behind them, the group traveled rather slowly at first until Beach City was finally out of sight completely. 

Surrounded by her friends as they all moved together, Angel positioned herself next to her friend, as they both listened to Turquoise going on about a song she had written together with Onyx, Moonstone felt a welcoming warmth from it all. And though despite the smallest of empty feelings within herself at leaving Beach City behind, along with the Crystal Gems she had come to know, as her partner gently entwined their fingers together she felt the long forgotten feeling of excitement as the world stretched out before her. 

There would be bad times ahead, battles that were sure to hurt, and times that were tear filled and painful. But as she walked hand in hand with her beloved companion, her eye catching the slyest looks of Onyx ahead of her, Turquoise already trying to bolster the group into a familiar song, Moon couldn’t help but smile. A few familiar notes came to her head in contrast to the current music, as she had to stop herself from grimacing at the memory. Quickly letting it play out of her thoughts she instead took to focusing on the loudening singing of some of her friend’s around her, others simply opting to humming.

She made a mental note to send a postcard to Steven and the others first chance she got, but for the moment, she cleared her throat and quietly sang along.


End file.
